StarCrossed Lovers: Tokyo Tune Ups
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Part 2 in a series. Sequel to "SCL: Berlin Blues"! Storyline is primarily Dom and Letty. Hobbs is hot on their trail so the team and Kat decide to take Tokyo by storm. Appearances by Leo, Santo, Gisele, Tej, Roman, and Han! Enjoy!
1. Tokyo Bound

Title: _StarCrossed Lovers: Tokyo Tune Ups_

Author: _ChinaTeaSunflowers_

Rating: _K (will change to M in future chapters)_

Summary: _Part 2 in a series. Sequel to "SCL: Berlin Blues"! Storyline is primarily Doma nd Letty. Hobbs is hot on their trail so the team (and Kat) decide to take Tokyo by storm. Appearances by Leo, Santo, Gisele, Tej, Roman, and Han! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _Do you __**honestly **__think I'd be using an HP Compaq to write fanfiction if I owned these awesome motherfuckers? Tuh. I think not._

_A/N: __You don't __**necessarily **__have to read "Berlin Blues" to understand what's going on here, but I encourage you to read it and review! (: Also, some jokes or small details may carry over. Just in case, here are some big details you missed:_

_Dom & Letty have a daughter, Harlow Nicole Toretto. Mia and Brian still aren't married but have a daughter, Santana Marie Toretto-O'Connor. Leon is married to a woman named Annabella & they have a son, Lance Dominic Harris. And Kat is an artist friend of Letty's that she met in Berlin, who is originally from Brooklyn!_

_**Chapter 1: Tokyo Bound**_

_Monday, 9:23am_

"Harlow Nicole Toretto, you take that out of your mouth!" Letty's voice sounded. A small, chubby figure froze, holding the dangerous object in her little hand. Throw in some wild, dark curls, big brown eyes, dark jeans, tiny Ugg boots and a small white V-neck shirt and the cute factor was through the roof! The cute factor, however, would not get her out of trouble with her mother right this instant. Harlow's little sausage fingers had grabbed ahold of a fork and had been trying to force it into her drooling mouth.

It had been six months since Letty had given birth to Harlow and she had not stopped running around after her since then. From the minute she was born, Dom had spoiled her like a princess, giving her everything that her little eyes envied. Though Letty complained about his spoils, he made sure to shut her up with pretty, shiny things of her own; like the all-black 2012 Charger that he bought her for her birthday. The little family and the team continued living in the Mansion and had even made lives for themselves. Dom decided that if they were going to live in Berlin, that they couldn't just live off of the money they'd made in Rio.

His solution? Open a garage, of course. Every day weekday, they worked and every night, they raced. A little routine had developed and, before long, it felt just like life had back home in Los Angeles.

It had also been six months of peace and quiet. Nothing exciting happened, except the cops breaking up the races. There was no one after them and they were free to live their lives out the way they'd always wanted.

So, then why did pure excitement rush through the team's veins when they'd spotted Hobbs at the races two weeks ago? Or was it just adrenaline? It didn't matter. All Dom knew was that life was about to get a whole lot crazier. That night, it was decided that they would start making plans with Han and Gisele to relocate to Tokyo.

"Dom! Take that from her!" Letty exclaimed. Dom was holding his daughter in one arm while he shook her bottle with the other. He sat the bottle down, pried the fork from Harlow's fingers and moved it out of her reach.

"Mommy's paranoid." Dom whispered to Harlow.

"I heard that." Letty shut the refrigerator closed. "I am not paranoid. I just worry. Excessively."

Mia snorted, hearing the last bit of the conversation. She walked into the kitchen with Santana in her arms. "Is Letty being paranoid again?"

Dom and Mia smirked at each other. Letty rolled her eyes as she started on breakfast.

"I'm not paranoid."

"Right. Just an excessive worry-wart. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kat said, walking into the kitchen. She reached above Letty to grab a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Hey! You put that back! There will be no cereal consumption in this house today. We are going to have a normal, family breakfast today."

"But, I-." Kat started.

"I wouldn't argue. Letty's is in her nesting phase." Annabella interrupted. She and Leon entered the kitchen together. Leon held their son, Lance in his arm.

"I'm not nesting and I'm not paranoid, damn it!"

"Yeah, you are Letty. You are definitely becoming a domestic woman." Brian added from the living room. He was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table and eyes glued to the TV.

"Somehow this kitchen is getting smaller and smaller everyday." Letty commented, cracking six eggs into the large skillet.

"Yo, Dom, did Han send you our new passports?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. We should be getting them sometime this week." Dom replied.

"This time, Saturday morning, we'll be in Tokyo." Mia said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Once breakfast was ready, the team sat around the large dining room table to eat. Between hilarious conversation and baby cries, Dom looked around at his family. These were the moments he cherished; when everyone was happiest. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them. He thought about everything they'd been through in the last five years, alone. They had all accomplished a lot, both as a team and individually.

"So, Annabella and I are going to take the babies to zoo. Anyone else wanna go?" Mia's voice pulled Dom out of his thoughts.

"I wish but I have to go meet with an art dealer. He wants to buy a piece from me." Kat replied. A few more responses that resembled "no" flew around the table as Dom glanced at Letty. She was already looking at him.

"Uh, I think I'm going to stay in. I just need to relax." Letty said, never taking her eyes off of Dom.

"Dom, how about you?" Mia asked. Dom got the hint that Letty seemed to be telepathically sending him, and he looked at Mia.

"I'm going to head to the market, in a little while, so, probably not." Dom told her.

Truthfully, Letty and Dom hadn't gotten any alone time ever since they'd had Harlow. It had been six, long months of sexless days and nights. Letty knew that Dom was going crazy but the truth was, she hadn't been ready up until the last two weeks. Her hormones were going crazy whenever he was around, much like they used to before her pregnancy.

Perhaps it because she had been finally gotten comfortable in her own body again after exercising everyday. Maybe it was because Dom was so amazing when it came to Harlow. It could have been a number of things. Letty just knew that she was ready to jump Dom's bones again and she wanted everyone out of the Mansion so that they could be as loud as they wanted.

_Two hours later..._

"Oh my god! Do you hear that?" Letty asked, plopping down on the couch next to Dominic. She and Dom were both slouched down on the comfy sofa and had their feet kicked up on the coffee table.

"Hear what?"

"Not a goddamn thing. Absolute silence." Letty grinned. She picked at a loose strand of material on her white v-neck shirt.

"Very funny." Dom said. He reached over and gently slapped the side of her thigh with the back of his hand. Letty let out a small laugh and returned the hit. Before long, Dom had Letty pinned to the floor and was tickling her mercilessly. Letty screamed for Dom to stop but he wouldn't.

"Say 'uncle' and I'll stop." Dom kept telling her. "Say 'uncle'. Say it."

Letty's ribs started to hurt from her own laughter but she refused to say 'uncle'.

"Just say it, Letty. Why keep putting yourself through this torture?" Dom laughed as he tickled her. Dom put his face close to Letty's and the mood suddenly changed. Letty stopped fighting and Dom's tickling ceased. There was a loving moment that passed between the pair before Letty placed her hands on Dom's face and kissed him.

It wasn't long before not an inch of material covered their skin. They were shirtless, pantless, wordless and breathless. Nothing escaped their mouth except sounds of pleasure.

_Up Next: The team heads to Tokyo._

_**A/N: Shortest chapter of all! The next 20-30 chapters will be at least 1,500 words each. (: I just couldn't wait any longer to get this chapter up! Thanks for being loyal readers! Review, review, review! (:**_


	2. Turning A New Leaf

_A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. Writer's block sucks and although this isn't my favorite chapter, I had to update before you guys killed me. So, put down your torches and pitch forks and enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2: Turning A New Leaf**_

_Friday, 5:25pm_

Five days and tons of hours of packing later, the team found themselves in a charming duplex in just outside of Tokyo. They were twenty minutes from the city and thirty minutes from Han and Gisele's house. They'd leased their Berlin mansion to some friends of Letty's, got passports for themselves and for the kids and left Berlin behind. Tokyo was a pitstop on the way to yet another new start and this time (hopefully), it would be the last.

"Dominic, stop it! Put me down!" Letty yelled through a laugh. Dom had put Letty over his shoulder and was walking through the kitchen and towards the living room with her. His large hand slapped her ass and she let out a yelp just as Leon entered their side of the house.

"Jeez, will you two just get a room already?" Leon asked.

"Oh, we plan to."

"Overshare." Mia interjected. She'd walked in from the den, holding Santana in her arms.

"Do you and Bells like the new place?" Dom inquired.

"Yeah. I mean, I know they said that we'd have ample room but they failed to mention that this place used to be a mansion."

"I know. They did an amazing job, though."

"Yeah."

"Hey, where's Kat?" Letty asked.

"Kat is filling the attic with her art supplies. I think it's safe to say that she likes the place too." Mia informed Letty.

Brian entered the room with a bottle for Santana. He took his daughter from Mia and began to feed her while everyone in the room continued to talk.

"We need to get some new cars out here, man." Dom suggested. He looked at Leon and then at Brian who looked at him and then to Leon. They all smiled before looking at Letty. When Letty grinned devilishly, they knew it was on.

"Let's do it."

_Tokyo, 11:00pm_

Engines revved, music blared and people laughed. Just the smell of gasoline, burnt tires and exhaust fumes was enough to send Letty over the edge. She hadn't raced since she'd gotten pregnant with Harlow but all that was about to change. Racing to Letty was freeing and she needed it. Though she loved being a mom, Letty had begun to feel as if the team was right; maybe she had become too domesticated. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't felt very sexy up until a few weeks ago. Tonight was definitely her night and she could feel it.

Dom, Brian and Leon were like teenaged boys when it came to the races. The half-naked women caught their attention often but not as often as any shiny, titanium car part. They were like kids in a candy store. Now that all three of them had become fathers, there was a secret, mutual feeling of them feeling old and they had to prove themselves all over again.

"Dom!" Han yelled when he spotted them. He walked over and clasped hands with Dom, pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"Han. It's good to see you, man."

When Han looked to Dom's right and spotted Letty, his face broke out into his favorite side-smirk. "Well, well, well. Look who's alive."

"Can't kill me off. This ain't primetime TV, man." Letty joked, embracing Han.

"Where's Gisele?"

"Why? Did you miss me, chump?" A small, accented voice demanded. Dom turned around to see the tall, model-like woman.

"Always." Dom said, grabbing her into a hug. Letty watched intently but said nothing. Clearly Gisele was Han's girl but she knew that Gisele kept a secret longing for Dom.

"Did you guys get settled in?" Gisele asked.

"Definitely. You two should come over for breakfast tomorrow." Brian offered. "You know Mia's gonna kill you if you don't come for at least one meal."

"We'll be there." Han laughed.

"Yo, Han, you said Tokyo's race scene was different than what we were expecting. What's so different?" Brian asked.

As if on cue, two cars drifted past them, leaving a cloud of fumes in their wake.

"Oh." Brian and Leon said together.

Three hours, six races and two attempts at drifting later, Letty had a shiny new motorcycle and Dom was the new, proud owner of a Dodge Charger. After a few modifications, he'd be satisfied with it's performance.

"Dom, what made you go for the Charger?" Brian asked.

Dom smirked. "The cops cars in Rio."

Han, Brian, Gisele and Dom shared a chuckle.

_Saturday, 10:46am_

"Dom?"

"Letty." Dom's eyes still hadn't opened but he knew she was awake and thinking. It didn't happen often but when it did, he could sense when something was on her mind.

"I was thinking."

"I know. About what?"

"Harlow."

Dom smiled and his eyes opened. "What about her?"

"She's all ours." Letty said, smiling. She put her head on Dom's bare chest and let her arm fall across his abdomen. Dom grabbed her thigh and pulled her bare leg over his.

"Yeah she is." He looked down to her. "Thank you for giving me a daughter that looks just like you."

Letty's smile widened and she leaned up to kiss his lips. "You're welcome."

Dom's hand slipped in between her thighs and Letty gripped the waistband on Dom's pajama pants. He heard her breath audibly catch in her throat when his fingers found their favorite place in the world.

Just as Letty's hand was about to slide down into Dom's pajama pants, a cry sounded on the baby monitor. Dom stopped his ministrations to Letty's body and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're killing me, Harlow."

"I'll get her, baby."

"No. It's alright. I've got her. You get yourself ready for breakfast." Dom said, slipping out of bed. He looked back at Letty who was lying there with his pajama shirt on. It was riding up and barely covered her ass. Dom leaned back over to her and kissed her a few times before he went to get his daughter.

_At breakfast..._

Family meals were huge with the team and Mia took pride in her cooking. She'd always wanted a big family and now she finally had one. Conversation never faltered or faded out and nothing was taboo. Laughter was a must. No matter what happened throughout their days, at mealtimes, everyone knew to leave their problems at the door.

"Tej said he and Rome will be in Tokyo next week. Apparently, they're going into business together." Han started the conversation.

"Oh god. That's going to work out just perfectly." Mia commented.

"Wait, who's Tej and Rome?" Letty asked.

"Brian's friends. They helped us with that job in Rio." Dom told her. Letty nodded her head to indicate that she understood as she sipped her tea.

"I spoke to Leo and Santo before we left Berlin." Mia admitted. "I could barely get a word in between 'you're so negative, bro' and 'stop talkin' about my mama', but besides that I think they're doing just fine."

Letty had no idea who they were talking about but she expected to feel this way. She hadn't been a part of their lives for a few years and there would always be those moments that she wasn't there for. Kat looked at Letty and could tell that she was feeling left out of the conversation so she tilted her head towards the back porch. Letty nodded and the two girls excused themselves.

Once on the porch, they sat down on the furniture and Letty breathed a sigh of relief.

"How you doin in there, kiddo?" Kat asked.

"It's to be expected, I guess."

"Well, it's only been a year and a half since you've been back in their lives. You didn't really get a chance to learn everything about their Rio job. As soon as you and Dom got back together, it was all about learning new things about each other, individually. Then Harlow came along and...it's okay to feel a little left out sometimes. Besides, it won't last long. You'll be meeting Tej and Rome soon." Kat told her.

"That's true."

"It'll get better. I promise."

"Thanks, Kat."

"What do you say we find some crazy party tonight? Have a little fun?"

"I can't. Dom and I have a date tonight."

"Ahh. You two have finally been getting busy since the baby."

"A lady never tells." Letty laughed and sipped her tea, again.

"I hate to break it to you but you ain't a lady, Letty." Kat joked and Letty snorted.

"Oh, fuck off."

_**Up Next**_: _Date night._

_A/N: I had to rush this chapter along a little. The beginnings to new stories always start out slow for me until I develop the plot in my head. But, I hope you guys can stay with me. Review, review, review! -ChinaTeaSunflowers_


	3. Dom's Big Happy Family

_**A/N: Forgive me for being a complete idiot. I totally uploaded the WRONG chapter 3 last time around. The beginning italics are the same, but the rest... not so much. Read away as it sets up for the next chapter. (: Much love. Enjoy! **_

_**P.S. Sorry for such a loooonnngggg delay. Life has a funny way of changing.**_

_**Chapter 3: Dominic's Big Happy Family**_

_Berlin, Sunday 2:24am_

_Hobbs' new team was clearly useless. No matter how many times he'd asked for his old crew back, he was rejected. He was now forced to work with the incompetent assholes that Special Agent Monica Fuentes had designated him. _

_So much for moving up on the fucking professional ladder._

_It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was finding Dominic Toretto. Luke hadn't really been concerned with finding Dom and his team any longer. They had saved his life at the price of one of their own and that's all he needed to know about them. Monica Fuentes, however, was his new boss and she was hell-bent on seeing Dominic and Brian behind bars. When he'd asked her if it was business or personal, she ignored him. Two days after asking, Hobbs had a new team; one that he was sure she'd given him because he'd hit a nerve._

_Every place they'd been to in Berlin was a dead end. It was clear that Letty Ortiz, nor Dominic Toretto hadn't lived in Germany for at least a week. The lease records on the Mansion, showed that they'd signed an agreement with a Mister Kai Salander and a Miss Rita Salander (clearly aliases) a week after Hobbs had stepped foot on German soil. _

_It was also apparent that the little family had kept a low profile while they were in Germany. Either no one wanted to talk or they truly didn't know a thing. Hobbs, however, believed it to be the former. He was going to find something, anything. _

_Not to turn Dom and his team in. But to warn them._

_1 week later, Sunday_

_The Duplex, Tokyo, 12:14pm_

"Mia! Come on, bring the sauce! The chicken's burning already!" Dom yelled from the back deck. He stood by the grill, holding a Corona that he and Letty were sharing.

"All right, already!" Mia yelled back, walking out of the sliding doors. She handed Dom her homemade barbecue sauce and carried a bowl of seafood salad to the large, black iron and glass table.

"Did anyone else just get deja vu?" Letty asked, taking the Corona back from Dom.

"It's like we never left home." Leon said. As he walked past, he clinked his Corona bottle with Letty's.

"You know, my mama has a great recipe for grilled chicken." Leo's voice said.

"Man, your mama always burns the chicken, too." Santos replied.

"There you go with that negativity, bro."

They both dropped their duffel bags by the door. Finally, some faces that were familiar to Letty! She'd met Leo and Santo during the oil rig heist in the Dominican Republic. She'd always had a fun time with those two.

"Leo! Santos! It's good to see you two." Dom said, pulling each of them into a hug.

"Wait, wait. You're never gonna believe who we saw parking their cars on the way in here." Leo told them all.

"Who?"

"You know who! Can a brother get a hug and some fried chicken or something?" Rome replied. Next to him stood Tej who was shaking his head.

Embraces were shared and drinks were handed out.

"Ay, Mia, where's that baby? Last time I saw you, you weren't even showing." Tej asked.

"Yeah. Where is the little mini-Mia?" Roman inquired.

"Ahh, she's taking a little nap. She should actually be up soon."

"Say, baby girl, maybe you should let a real man show you how to grill that meat." Roman said, approaching Letty.

"Well, when you find one, let me know." Letty replied.

"Do you ever get tired of getting played, man?" Tej asked Roman. Everyone laughed.

"Rome," Brian started, "that's Letty."

Shock flashed across Rome's face. "Uh, no disrespect, but, uh, ain't you supposed to be dead?"

"I've been getting that a lot lately." Letty smirked and nudged Rome with her elbow.

"Dom, I like her. She's a keeper." Roman told him.

"She's the mother of my six-month-old daughter, too." Dom told him.

"Okay, this is getting crazy. Is anyone else's head spinning? Dominic Toretto just said he has a baby." Tej laughed. "I'm gonna need another beer as soon as possible."

"Or maybe something a little stronger." Han encouraged.

Letty just shook her head and chuckled. She liked Dom and Brian's friends. They were funny, laid-back and she got a sense that they could be trusted. Roman and Tej were good people and though they'd all done some back things in their life, the intention was a positive one. Letty soon realized just how close they all were. Never once did she feel left out of the conversation when everyone was altogether; it was truly like a small family.

_Monday, 9:09am_

Mia, Letty, Annabella and Gisele came in from a morning run to see the men cooking breakfast. The laughter between them spoke highly of their brotherhood; a secret fraternity that they would never lose. At that precise moment, they were heckling Dom about the fact that Letty had Dom on a short leash.

"Be honest, Dom. Letty can beat you at everything."

"Nah. Maybe a race or two, here or there but not at everything."

"Is that so?" Letty said. She was leaning against the doorway with her hands crossed over her chest and a devious smirk on her face.

"Ooo! Busted!" Brian laughed.

"I think," Leon started, walking over to Letty and putting his hands on her shoulders, "that Dom just sent out an official challenge."

"You know," Letty said, nodding her head, "I think you're right, Leon. I think he ought to put his money where his mouth is."

"Wait, wait, wait. If we're talking about a race, I think we need to put a wager on it." Mia added.

Letty and Dom never took their eyes off of each other. Something about the way they looked at each other was simply astounding. Letty was the queen of Dom's world. He owed everything he had to her. Dom was Letty's king. He provided for her even though he knew she could take care of herself.

"How about whoever loses has to change every diaper for the next month?" Dom replied.

"I don't think so. How about that cute little Charger of yours becomes mine?" Letty added.

"What?!" Dom, Leon, Brian, Tej, Roman and Han all yelled at the same time.

"Ahh, so I take it you've shown the boys your new toy?" Letty grinned.

"You can have a lot of things, Let, but you ain't takin my car." Dom chuckled nervously.

"All is fair in love and racing, baby." Letty laughed.

By this time, Letty was standing toe-to-toe with Dom, daring him to back down from her challenge. His smile never left his face.

"Fine. Deal." Dom said, putting his hand out.

"May the best man win." Letty replied, shaking his hand.

"Why does it always have to be a test of the egos with you two?" Mia laughed.

"Because he knows my ego is bigger than his." Letty joked.

"Ooooohhh!" Every heckled and pumped the situation up. Dom nodded his head at Letty.

"We'll see who's talking after this race, honey." Dom told Letty.

"I'll have a mouthful." Letty flirted. Dom's eyes got big and he laughed as he squeezed Letty's butt.

_**Up Next: The Challenge for the Charger and some fun.**_


	4. Challenges

_**A/N: For those that don't know, 'pregame/pregaming' is when you and a few friends get together and drink (alcohol) before going to a party, club or other societal event. Also, for the sake of Dom and Letty's sex life, let's pretend that one of the team drove Letty's car home. Haha. (:**_

_**Chapter 4: Challenges**_

There was nothing time, space and opportunity. And Letty made sure Dom realized that. The smug grins and sly comments had taken their toll on Dominic. He was actually starting to believe that he was going to lose his Charger. Hell, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Letty cut his breaks or something!

"Okay, ten minutes til race time." Kat yelled. "Sean is taking bets!"

Engines revved and constant chatter could be heard. Dozens of racers and racer-chasers had turned out to the special event. Apparently, word traveled faster in Tokyo than it ever did in Los Angeles. Dom chalked it up to the Japanese having the best technology. Dom was oblivious to the conversation around him with Dom, Brian and Leon. He was getting into game mode, whereas Letty was all smiles. He watched her across the track, seeing her laughing at whatever Mia was talking about. She glanced over in his direction, mid-laugh, pausing when she saw him staring at her. Giving him a wink, she turned back to her sister-in-law and continued their conversation.

This was how he wanted to always remember Letty. A quarter mile at a time. Always a mystery. Forever surprising him at every twist and turn.

_Flashback_

_"Dom, did you hear me?" Vince asked._

_"What?" Dom asked, snapping out of his thoughts._

_"I said don't let Letty win just because she's a girl."_

_"Please. I would never, man. You know that. Letty's one of us."_

_"But you have the hots for her, bro."_

_"What? I do not."_

_"Sure you don't." Vince patted his back before walking off with Jesse._

_Dom looked over the track at Letty. She looped her hair around her fingers to the ends and then twisted it into a low bun, leaving nothing but her bangs out. Letty was joking around with Hector and Mia. Nothing ever worried her. She never feared losing or dying or embarassing herself. All she wanted was to have a little fun. That's what Dom loved about her._

_She looked over at him and smiled, then playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and looked down, his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. It was at that exact moment that Dom realized... he was in love with Leticia Ortiz._

_End of flashback_

"Ready!" Mia yelled. She stood between Dom and Letty's opposing cars and lifted her arms.

Dom revved his engine and looked over at Letty. He made a kissing motion with his lips. Letty was leaned back in her seat, one hand on the wheel. With the other, she gave him the finger, smirking as she turned back to her windshield.

"Set!" Mia brought her hands down. "Go!"

The two cars zipped past Mia, heading straight throught a downtown-Tokyo street. Dom made too wide of a left, leaving open room for Letty to turn at the same time and pass him.

"Shit." Dom berated himself. There was no way he'd let Letty win. He never had and never would. Letty could hold her own.

And she was proving it. The dark-haired Latina made another sharp left, leaving her husband in the dust. He caught up to her before the next light, swerving in front of her and keeping Letty from getting ahead of him. Letty pretended to drive towards the left and as soon as Dom did the same, Letty sped to the right and hit the NOS. Flying towards the finish line, with Dom just behind her.

She put her car in park and stepped from it, grinning from ear to ear. The cheering crowd moved in to congratulate Letty while Dom left his car.

"Letty. Letty. Letty." Dom laughed, his arms open.

"Unh uh. Gimme those shiny things that go 'jingle jingle'." Letty shook her head, smiling. She opened her hand, only to have Dom grab it and pull her close to him. His left arm wrapped tightly around her lower back and his right hand getting lost in her curls, Dom kissed his wife just like he did the first time. Catcalls, whooping and hollering started again. The pair

broke apart only when air became a necessity.

"Is it working?"

"Is what working?"

"Are you hot and bothered yet?"

Laughed laughed loudly. "Yeah, it's definitely working. But you still owe me a Charger."

"How about I give you a... _ride _in my charger." Dom said.

"Real subtle." Letty said. She pretended to think. "Hmmm. I'll take your ride and a month's worth of diaper changing."

"That wasn't the original bet."

"Things change when you cheat."

"I didn't cheat. There were no rules."

"Dom! We're all going to Blossom's to celebrate my _favorite _sister's win." Mia informed them.

"I'm your only sister, Mia."

"Dom, you didn't tell her about your other wife?"

"Very funny, Mia."

Mia giggled. She smacked Letty's ass and practically skipped off.

"Okay, no more pregaming for Mia." Dom said, matter-of-factly.

"She didn't pregame with us. That's all Mia Nicole Toretto."

_Blossom's, 1:00am_

The team and their newly made Japanese friends took up five tables towards the back of the dark club. Pink, blue and purple strobe lights flashed to the rhythm of the bass whilst five women in provocative clothing dances in separate cages that lined the stage. Letty had wisked Dom onto the dance floor after six shots of tequila and three Coronas. Drunk was the understatement of the year. After the seventh straight song, Dom pulled Letty away from the music and towards their table.

Letty plopped down on Dom's lap as soon as he sat down. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm taking advantage of you tonight." Dom joked.

"That's funny because _I _planned on taking advantage of _you_." Letty said, slurring her words. She picked up Mia's drink but was intercepted by Dom.

"Oh no, no. You're done." Dom sat the drink back down and kissed Letty with fervor. He kissed a trail down her neck, eliciting a light moan from her.

It wasn't often that Letty got drunk, but when she did, Dom was one happy camper. She was not only sexual, but she was sensual and romantic. She was _sweet_.

"Take me home now." Letty breathed in his ear.

No longer thinking with his brain, Dom got up, holding Letty up as he threw a few bills on the table to cover their drinks and headed out of the club.

_The Duplex, 2:55am_

"Dude, they're still going at it and they left the club before we did." Brian said, walking out of the bathroom. Leon, who had been waiting for the bathroom to be free, simply shook his head.

"I just want to get some sleep and those two... aren't helping." Leon grumbled. Brian shook his head and walked down the hall to his and Mia's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Bunch of real-life porn stars." Leon mumbled to himself before shutting the bathroom door.

_Dom & Letty's Room_

"Oh, god, Dom..." Letty moaned. After seven other positions, Letty finally found herself on her back, legs and arms wrapped around her long-time boyfriend. Sweat and other fluids drenching the sheets from their two-hour love fest. He was moving at just the right angle inside of her, causing her to clench her muscles around his length. He gritted his teeth in an effort to keep himself going. That in itself was no easy feat with Letty writhing beneath him, close to her third climax.

"Jesus, Letty!" He groaned.

She pulled him down, wanting his full weight ontop of her. Letty always felt safer when his body covered hers lovingly.

Letty put her hand around his neck and let her tongue flick teasingly inside of his ear.

"Ssss! Fuck, Letty. You keep doing that and I'm gonna-."

"Come. Inside of me." Letty whispered. "Please."

The subtle hint of begging in her voice when she said 'please' was enough to send Dom over the edge. He pushed deep into Letty once last time before empyting his seed into her.

Finally, the only thing that filled the room was heavy breathing from the lovers; their hearts attempting to return to its normal rhythm.

A small gasp floated past Letty's lips and her lower body unintentionally jerked when Dom pulled out of her. He moved slightly off of her chest, but his body refused to remove itself, completely, from the warmth of hers. Pulling her close, Dom and Letty let their fingers dance over each other's hot skin; teasing yet, innocent.

And then they dozed off.

Up Next: Santana's 2nd birthday party.


	5. Birthday Events

_**Chapter 5: Birthday Events**_

_Three days later, Duplex, 2:20pm_

The team and its whole extended family littered the duplex house. The guest of honor, Santana Toretto-O'Connor, was being paraded back and forth from uncle to aunt, to other uncles and other aunts. There were smiles on everyone's faces. After everything that they'd been through, here they were, actually celebrating the birthday of one of their own. Mia was all smiles, and a couple of happy tears, all day. She'd been running around all morning, blowing up balloons and hanging streamers along with Dom, Brian, Letty and Leon.

Seeing her hard work pay-off was amazing but seeing the smile on Santana's face was the highlight of her life. Her, now two-year-old, daughter was running around, eating and playing. There was a light in her eyes that Mia took pleasure in seeing.

Dom and Brian sat in the kitchen, drinking Coronas, eating and talking. Letty walked in with a lollipop in her mouth, Mia by her side.

"I'm a terrible mother." Letty complained.

"No you're not."

"I feel like I haven't seen my kid all day. She's being passed around from person to person."

"Yes, Letty. You're a horrible caregiver." Brian joked. "She'll get back to you asking 'are you my mother?'."

"Oh, that's very funny, O'Connor. Very funny." Letty deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Letty!" Leon said, entering the kitchen. "Dude, I said no more candy. That's your fifth lollipop."

"So, sue me, bro."

"Babe, what are you on? Filling number eight?" Dom asked. It was true. Within the past thirty-two years of Letty's life, she'd had to get eight cavities filled and two root canals due to her candy addiction.

"You worse than the kids." Mia added.

"To hell with you all." Letty shrugged.

Tej walked into the kitchen, holding Harlow. He was holding her right hand out. White and pink icing covered her little palm and fingers.

"I swear I turned my back for three seconds." Tej defended himself.

"Harlow. You little runt." Letty said. She handed Dom her lollipop and took Harlow from Tej.

Reality hit Mia like a ton of bricks. "Oh god. Harlow smashed the cake. What are we gonna do?"

Now, in full-fledged panic mode, Mia started pacing the floor.

"Here's a thought: how about we eat it?" Brian said, nonchalantly. He raised his hand as if taking a survey.

"I second that." Leon said, raising his hand as well. He grabbed a napkin off of the table and went to the sink to wet it.

"Agreed." Letty said. Leon started wiping the icing off of Harlow's hands.

Once a horrible rendition of "Happy Birthday" had been sang to Santana, Mia and Brian cut the cake as cameras flashed. Cake, ice cream and laughter floated throughout the house and Mia fed Santana. Dom took another lollipop out of Letty's mouth and slipped it into his own. Leon and his wife, Annabella sat on the couch, talking with Rome, while everyone else drifted in and out of the house.

"Mia, can I, uh, talk to you?" Brian asked her.

"Of course."

Brian took Santana and handed her to Letty. When he turned back around, he immediately lowered himself onto one knee. Watching Mia smile and laugh all day, gave Brian the courage he'd needed to do something that he'd always wanted to do.

"Oh my god." Mia gasped, placing her hand over her heart. Brian took her left hand in his and looked up at her, expectantly.

The room, once full of chatter and laughter, suddenly hushed as people turned their attention toward the couple.

"Mia, I've loved you for so long. And I know there have been some bad times but we worked through them and grew stronger. Together. I just want to know if you'd be my wife and continue to live this fast and furious life with me." Brian said.

With tears streaming down her red eyes, Mia nodded her head furiously. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Brian stood up and embraced his fiancee. Applause filled the house along with congrats and well-wishes.

_The Duplex, 7:47pm_

Putting the last freshly-washed plate into the cabinet, Mia turned the kitchen light out and headed to the living room. She plopped down on the couch next to Brian and put her head on his shoulder. Dom sat in the La-Z-Boy recliner and Letty sat on his lap with her legs over one arm of the chair and her head resting on the other. Leon sat on the floor, his back to Annabella, her calves hanging over his shoulders.

"Where's Kat?" Mia asked no one in particular.

"She went out to find a party with Rome and Tej." Leon answered. Mia nodded.

"So, what's the conversation about?"

"Brian's trying to figure Letty and Dom out."

"Good luck with that." Mia grinned.

"We're complicated." Dom said, pressing buttons on his Blackberry. Letty pulled another lollipop from her jeans, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth. Dom stopped his texting for a moment to look at her.

"Is that cherry?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Dom pulled on the white, plastic stick and removed the sweet from Letty's mouth, putting it in his own. He continued his text and Letty rolled her eyes.

"They thrive off of each other." Leon told Brian. "Dom needs Letty and vice versa. They're their own team. One plays off of the other's move."

"Which is hilarious because before Letty turned sixteen, Dom wanted nothing to do with Letty." Mia added.

Dom chuckled softly. "What can I say? She was an annoying kid. Still is."

Letty stuck her tongue out at him.

"And then a few weeks after I turned sixteen-."

"Dom couldn't take his eyes off of her." Brian finished, understanding.

"And they've been inseparable ever since."

"I think it's lovely." Annabella interjected. "It's all very romantic that you two have been together for so long."

"Yeah," Dom said, stroking Letty's cheek with the back of his hand, "we've been through a lot together."

"And more to come." Letty smiled at him.

"And more to come." He repeated.

_**Up Next: Hobbs gets closer. Letty & Dom have family time.**_


	6. Moments Like This

_**A/N: I did a lot of research about time zones for this chapter. Lol. Well, basically I googled how far behind Germany is from Tokyo. Lol. But, anyway, enjoy this little piece of fluff and then smut! Happy Valentine's Day 2013, guys!**_

_**This chapter is for a friend who needs a little cheering up; Misssss Garciaaaaa. 3**_

_**Chapter 6: Moments Like This**_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Children's Hall, Arts & Crafts Room, 12:20PM_

With her iPhone constantly snapping pictures and taking videos of Harlow, Letty could hardly stop smiling. For a seven-month-old, Harlow very alert and even appeared to be excited at all of the colorful objects around her. She sat up by herself in a tiny kid's chair. There was glitter and glue all over the place and Letty was sure she'd be cleaning it up for weeks after they left the arts and crafts room. Dom "assisted" his daughter in creating her glittery, messy masterpiece on a small piece of construction paper. Harlow prattled on and on in her baby talk while her hands smacked the paper.

"Let, you're missing the fun."

"Taking pictures of her is fun for me." Letty explained, smiling. "She's just so damn cute. I can't get enough of her."

"You do know that we can keep her, right?" Dom joked, flashing her a small smile.

"Very funny."

"Come here, you." Dom pulled Letty onto his lap and swiped his finger in orange paint.

"Don't you dare, Toretto." Letty's laughter was cut short when Dom wiped his finger across her cheek. "You... are so dead."

Letty smashed her entire palm in the green paint and mushed it onto the side of his face. Dom laughed and Harlow squealed her laughter.

"You're going to get us kicked out of here. Stop. Dom, stop!" Letty tried to keep her voice low her long-time boyfriend pinched her butt and then rubbed a mix of glue and glitter onto Letty's nose.

"Stop fighting me. I'm trying to make you look like Lady Gaga." Dom said, struggling to keep Letty's wriggling body still.

Letty's loud and contagious laughter filled the room, causing Dom to laugh at himself as well.

When they settled down, she looked at him, lovingly. "Come on. Let's go home and get washed up."

"You're just trying to get into my pants."

"Damn right, hot stuff." Letty laughed. She picked Harlow up and grabbed her daughter's masterpiece off of the table before they headed out.

_Letty's former apartment building, Berlin, Germany, 2:30AM_

_"Have you seen her around here lately?" Hobbs asked the little, portly woman that stood in her doorway. He held a black-and-white, surveillance photo of Letty up to the woman's face._

_"Not lately, dear. Oh, but she gave me the most beautiful flowers before she left. Said it was a thank you present for being such a kind neighbor." The woman told him. "Truth be told, I should have gotten her a going away present when she left, but one day she was just gone."_

_"Did she say where she was going?"_

_"No, just that she was taking a long vacation. Someplace where she could start fresh. She gave me a travel book and told me not to wait too long to take my next vacation. Said life was too short not to live it."_

_"Can I see that book she gave you?"_

_"Certainly. Hang on just a minute." She said, closing the door in Hobbs' face. A few moments later she returned, handing him a book. Hobbs opened it and quickly flipped through the book, stopping at one of the many dog-eared pages._

_"You thinking about heading to Armenia?" Hobbs inquired with a light chuckle._

_"Oh, no, dear," she laughed, "Letty had those pages saved.."_

_Hobbs duly noted that information and flipped through again, stopping at the dog-eared pages. "Armenia. China. Maldives. Morocco. Saudi Arabia. United Arab Emirates." _

_Looking over at the officer standing next to him, Hobbs told him. "What do these countries have in common?"_

_"No extradition treaty with the United States." The officer said._

_"Exactly."_

_"Thanks." Hobbs told the woman, giving her the book back._

_"Hope I was of some help."_

_"Absolutely. Sorry for waking you. Have a good morning."_

_Duplex, 1:20PM_

In a large, slouchy sweater that fell off her shoulder and a pair of boxers, Letty kneeled on the floor next to the tub. Dom, still in his clothes, sat on the closed seat of the toilet. In the bathtub, Harlow played with the miscellaneous toys that Letty had thrown in along with the bubblegum-scented bubbles.

"Silly girl. What are you doing?" Letty asked softly. Harlow responded by raising both hands in the air dramatically, each of her chubby hands clutching a tiny toy. Letty chuckled at her daughter.

Letty heard the snap of a camera noise. She looked over and Dom snapped another of her.

"What are _you _doing?" Letty smiled.

"I just wanted to remember you like this."

"How? Domesticated?"

"No. Beautiful. And nurturing." He responded. At a loss for words or quick-witted comeback, Letty just smiled and looked back down at her daughter. She was a perfect, innocent mix of Dom and Letty.

After Letty pulled Harlow from the tub, she dried her off and put her in a diaper and a fresh onesie before putting her into the bed for a nap. Exhausted from her exciting day with her mommy and daddy, Harlow slowly but surely dozed off. Once Dom heard the light snores coming from his daughter, he and Letty tip-toed out of the room.

Dom pulled her into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. He pushed Letty against the wall and kissed her with fervor. Letty undid Dom's pants and he slid down the boxers she was wearing. They each pushed away, but only for the short amount of time it took them to take their shirts off and for Letty to turn the shower water on.

The pair hurriedly got into the shower and while the hot water ran over their bodies, Dom squeezed Letty's ass, gripping it tightly and picked her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt her back hit the cold of the shower wall. Dom kissed and licked up her neck, holding her waist with one hand and slowly guiding his stiff cock to her already slippery center.

"Oh god." Letty moaned softly. She ran her hands down his muscular arms; a feature of his that she'd always found deliciously attractive.

As he pushed into her slowly, Dom allowed Letty's body to adjust to his before he started to stroke. He pulled out slowly and then pushed his length back into her harshly.

"Fuck!" Dom groaned as Letty squeezed her muscles, tightly around his shaft. "Love it... when you... do that."

"Harder." Letty demanded through gritted teeth. Her wish was Dom's command. He pulled out of her, let her down and bent her over. With only the edge of the tub as leverage, Dom slid back into Letty and began pounding into her.

"Hunhh.. ohhh.. shiiiiit! Feels... sooo... good," Letty managed. Her knees buckled under her and Dom grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist without missing a beat.

Not being able to control himself when Letty squeezed her pussy around his cock again, Dom quickly pulled out and watched as his cum jetted out in spurts over Letty's ass. Still rock hard and with an insatiable appetite for his girlfriend, Dom slipped back into heaven...

Walking into Dom and Letty's bedroom without knocking, Mia opened her mouth to speak but shut it again when she heard Letty's muffled moans coming from their adjoining bathroom.

"_Gross_!" Mia commented, before walking back out.

_**Up Next: A little fun and a little trouble.**_


	7. Trouble's On The Menu

_**A/N: Did quite a lot of research for this chapter. Took a little creative license. So, please note that 'Drop Kick' isn't actually in Odaiba, but it helps if you guys turn your cheek to that little detail. Lol. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 7: Trouble's On The Menu**_

Six weeks of uninterrupted work, play and family time followed Letty, Dom and Harlow's day out. There were barbecues with friends. Pool parties to meet the new neighbors. And trips to the parks, shopping plazas, and, of course, racing. Dom helped Letty and Mia practice the art of drifting for days on end. By the time she'd mastered the new set of skills, they'd gone through more than four dozen sets of tires and a few minor engine and break repairs.

Between Mia and Brian, they'd planned a few details for their wedding. Place. Date. Time. A few guests. Mia wanted a church wedding just to have something traditional in her not-so-conventional life. For Brian, that was fine, because whatever the sister of Dominic Toretto wanted, she got. He loved her so much and would always do what he could to prove that to her. Truth be told, churches always made him a little antsy; like someone was watching him at all times. _Then again, that was sort of the purpose_; to let people know that there was always someone watching out for them. Still, that last time Brian had been in a church, Dom was holding a sawed-off shotgun to the head of a drug cartel boss.

With the winter in Tokyo upon them, the periodic cold and gray skies kept most tourists away, but for the team, it seemed like the perfect time to view everyday Tokyo life. And for Mia, it was the perfect time to plan a very calming, and romantic experience. She, Brian, Letty, Dom, Leon and Annabella made plans to be away for three days. Han and Giselle planned to watch the kids in shifts, along with Rome, Tej, Leo and Santos. Mia asked Kat if she would like to join them, but she politely declined, offering an explanation that she would be in meetings with an art gallery, trying to get her work added into an upcoming show.

Thursday evening, Mia had sat them down and went over the game plan for the weekend.

"Okay, I have pretty much everything planned out. It took quite a lot of research and a very handy Japanese to English dictionary. So, appreciate this people." Mia advised them. They said nothing. Letty twirled her gum around her finger and glanced at Dom. Dom looked at Brian, who shrugged his shoulders, informing his friend that he had no idea what Mia was talking about.

"I noticed that we really had no chance to get to see the quieter, softer side of Tokyo since we've been here."

"There is no quieter side. It's thirteen million people crowded into like 26 cities." Leon answered, nonchalantly.

"You guys!" Mia whined.

"Sorry, Mia. Continue." Dom told her.

"Thank you. Now, we'll be staying at the Park Hyatt. You know, a little piece of America. This weekend, we're gonna take in the... the real beauty of Tokyo. Japan has some incredible scenery, twenty-four hour massage parlors, and some art that you wouldn't believe. I think this could be a fantastic opportunity for some adult time. We can eat something that hasn't cut up into ten different pieces and smothered in ketchup."

"Here here!" Letty agreed.

"I just think we need this more than anything. And there isn't really room for discussion or debate. So, be packed and ready. Check in is at eleven a.m. and then we'll begin our sightseeing afterwards." Mia said. "You're all dismissed."

"Dismissed?" Letty muttered, looking at Dom. "What is this? Chem class?"

_Friday, Park Hyatt Tokyo, 11:24AM_

Letty and Dom set their bags down in the bedroom of their immaculate suite. The cream, tan and brown decor was perfect and calming. Letty had always loved Earth tones. She found them calming and simple; completely the opposite of her daily life. The suite held a bedroom with a queen-sized bed and a large attached bathroom, a living room area and a small kitchenette.

"This is beautiful, huh, babe?" Letty said, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She was standing in front of the immense and brightly-lit bathroom mirror, rubbing excess mascara from under her eyes.

"Yeah. It's nice." Dom said, distractedly. In the bedroom, he was looking at the remote for the television trying to find the right buttons to press. Clicking what he assumed was the 'power' button, the electronic blinds, with a quiet hum, started to roll to the left side of the room.

"Shit." He muttered. Letty poked her head out of the bathroom and chuckled to herself.

"Let!" Dom called out.

Letty exited the bathroom and took the remote from him. She turned the television on with ease and scrolled until she found ESPN SportsCenter before handing him the remote again.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Mia." They said in unison. Letty answered the door, and Letty stood there, smiling.

"Ready for an adventure?"

"Always." Letty said.

She and Dom grabbed their coats and key cards, before shutting the door and following Mia's lead.

Learning the subway system in Tokyo was probably the easiest thing they'd ever done. The map that Mia had brought with her was used once and never again. They rode to Metro to port and were just in time to catch a water taxi. Cruising down the Sumida River and sheltered by the taxi's warm interior, the six lovers were able to see some of the highest buildings and bustle of the city.

The hour-long cruise took them across Tokyo Bay to the city of Odaiba, a tourist area known for its futuristic Fuji TV building. Along with nearly hundreds of shopping and eating plazas practically connected under one humongous tent, Odaiba was dominated with Tokyo Big Sight and the Palette Town Ferris wheel, a one-hundred-and-fifteen meter tall attraction.

With money and their pockets and a new sense of adventure in their hearts, Letty, Mia and Annabella headed off for the shops. Leon, Dom and Brian went off in search of _Drop Kick_, a professional wrestling bar they'd read about in Mia's tourist guide. The sports bar held widescreen televisions all around that broadcasted major K-1 kickboxing events, as well as WWE and other mixed martial arts favorites.

By five in the evening, the girls had spent an incredible amount of yen, and the men had a few drinks in their system.

"They're at Drop Kick." Annabella said, hanging up her phone.

Meeting the men at Drop Kick was easier said than done. Just when Letty thought she'd spotted the American men, something apparently amazing happened on the screen and every man in the bar jumped out of their seats to cheer, hoot, and holler, and she would lose them.

"Dominic!" Letty yelled when the bar had someone quieted down. The tall, Italian man's head whipped around and he smiled at the love of his life.

"We're starving!" She shouted as the men started shouting again.

"What'd I miss? What'd I miss?" Dom asked Brian, excitedly.

"Aww, man! He had him in a headlock and then drop-kicked his ass."

"Damn it!" Dom turned back to Letty. "What'd you say?"

"We're hungry, Dom. Can we go eat now?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He told her. Dom tapped Brian and Leon and nodded his head towards the girls and the exit. They slipped a few yen down to pay their tabs and headed on out.

"Guys, Mia has this sick idea of where we should go for dinner." Annabella warned them.

"Yeah, it's pretty warped." Letty said.

"What it is?" Leon asked.

"It's a restaurant called The Lockup." Mia told them.

"They handcuff us and lead us to our 'cells'."

"I should feel right at home, then." Dom half-joked. Handcuffs didn't really sit well with him, but it was all in the name of fun.

"I'm sure it'll be fun. Besides, it's not like a real prison." Mia looked up at her big brother. "There's going to alcohol, good food and hot women."

"Ha ha." Dom deadpanned.

_The Lockup, 5:45PM, Odaiba_

Upon entry of the themed bar and restaurant, the six friends were met and handcuffed by scantily-clad 'wardens' and led to their 'cell' through a dark hallway. A soundtrack of screams and yelling greeted their ears via a surround sound system. Once they were seated at their table, they were uncuffed andwere giving cards with the reason as to why they were in prison. One of the wardens pointed to the wall where each wall was etched with items of a menu.

"I've got a drug addiction." Annabella announced.

"I robbed sixty-nine banks." Dom said, throwing his card down.

"Kinky." Letty said of the number, before looking at her card. "Careful, guys. I'm a serial killer who eats my victims."

"I was part of a human experiment." Mia added.

"Bad loan? What kind of bullshit is that?" Brian asked.

"Apparently, I'm a prostitute." Leon told them.

"Alright, man! You've got a bright future ahead of you." Letty said, bumping fists with Leon.

"That's hilarious." Mia interjected. "Apparently, the cocktails that they bring us are based off of these cards."

"Mia, this was such a good idea. Today has been so much fun." Annabella remarked.

Dinner went especially well and they were each rewarded with 'Get Out Of Jail Free' cards and a slip of paper, approving their request for parole.

Back at the hotel, Mia's orders were to spend some much needed quality time with their significant others. Annabella and Leon retired to their room as did Letty and Dom. Brian and Mia, however, changed their clothes and decided to head out to find a fun karaoke bar for pure entertainment.

_**Up Next: The weekend isn't over yet! (: Hobbs is in Japan.**_


	8. Sights To See

_**A/N: In this chapter, the plot for the rest of this story revealed itself to me. Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 8: Sights To See**_

_Saturday, Embassy of the United States, Tokyo, 2:34AM_

"And why do you assume that your fugitives are here in Tokyo?" Ambassador John Voorhees inquired.

"Easy. They're car fanatics. Street racers. We found a list of every country that doesn't have an extradition treaty with the United States-." Hobbs began, only to be cut off.

"And I'm sure you know that Tokyo does, in fact, have an extradition treaty, as well as diplomatic relations with the Unites States of America, Agent Hobbs. With the exception of known or assumed espionage."

"Yes, sir. However, the closest we've come is China. That gave us the idea that perhaps, they've run somewhere where technology is fast-paced and the racing is even faster. The people were are searching for have nitros oxide in their blood and are looking for an adrenaline rush. Tokyo is the perfect place for that, sir." Hobbs explained.

Ambassador Voorhees looked between Hobbs and his second in command. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Listen, Agent Hobbs, as you can imagine the Embassy of the United States would be glad to help in your investigation. We are, however, dealing with more pressing matters that the moment. Should you choose to continue your manhunt here in Tokyo, you will do so on your own accord. And you will do so without the support of the Embassy of the United States in Tokyo."

Hobbs barely flinched at the rejection. He knew that when it came to hunting Dominic Toretto and his family, he would have to get down and dirty. Speaking with the Ambassador at the Embassy had only been a formality on behalf of his team and boss back in the States. There was nothing that this man could say or do that would stop Luke Hobbs from finding Dom.

_Park Hyatt Tokyo, 2:50AM_

The brunette was sitting, Native-American-style, in the middle of the bed, rubbing lotion onto her hands. She looked comfortable in the black, satin nightie. Letty had let her hair air-dry and her wavy curls were splayed over her shoulders. She looked up at the father of her child and smiled.

Seeing her this way, Dom was at a loss for words. "That's new." He managed; his tone genuinely pleased.

"We shopped while you guys were at the sports bar." Letty explained. "You like?"

Dom pushed his tongue against his bottom lip and nodded, appreciatively. "I definitely like."

Letty smiled, now rubbing the lotion onto her arms.

"Hey, didn't Mia say that there was a twenty-four hour spa somewhere around here?" Dom asked Letty.

"Why go somewhere for spa service when you've got your own personal masseuse right here?"

"Oh yeah?" Dom said. He leaned down, resting his knuckles on the soft, white duvet. He and Letty bent towards each other, placing soft and sensual kisses on the other's lips.

"Yeah." She replied, lowly. She hooked her finger onto the collar of his V-neck shirt and pulled gently. Pressing her lips to his again, Letty said into the kiss, "Take it off."

Dom grinned at his long-term girlfriend and pushed off of the bed. He pulled the crisp, white shirt up and over his head, before tossing it onto a chair. Standing in front of her in just his jeans, Dom felt exposed. He'd always felt that way with Letty. During their most intimate moments, he felt like no one had ever known him like Letty did. And it was the truth. She knew Dominic Toretto inside and out, upside down and sideways. She was aware of the most locked parts of his mind and body. And she was the only one that could break his heart.

"Pants, too." She demanded softly. The mischevious gleam in her eye, and her gently voice, told Dom everything that he needed to know about Letty's mood. Without breaking eye contact with her, Dom unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his dark jeans. Letty slid her legs towards the edge of the bed. When Dom started to take a step backwards to give her some room to get up, Letty stopped him. As she stood up, her hands grazed the muscles of his stomach as she went to push his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Her eyes never leaving his.

Dom stood at attention at Letty's touch and his stomach muscles tightened. Completely nude, Dom stepped out of his jeans and pushed them to the side.

"Lie down." She told him. He did as he was told, his stomach on the mattress. He groaned his relief as he got comfortable. Letty took the towel she'd used to dry her hair, after her shower upon their return from dinner, and placed it across his ass before climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips. Next, she retrieved the lotion that she'd been massaging into her own skin and cracked it open, pouring a generous amount into her palm. Warming it, by rubbing her hands together, Letty commenced her massage.

Running her hands along the contours of his back, she applied pressure, accounting for her small hands. Rubbing his aching muscles, Letty ran her moisturized palms up his back and towards his shoulder blades, massaging them firmly.

"That feels good, babe." Dom praised. He turned his head and rested his cheek against his forearm. Letty smiled at himm continuing her ministrations.

"Good. You deserve it." Letty replied, genuinely.

A few more moments of silence followed, with Letty applying more lotion to her hands and massaging the tension out of his neck.

"Do you ever get homesick?" Dom asked, abruptly.

"As in LA?" Letty inquired. She pressed her base of her palm into the curve of his spine and followed the curve downwards and back up.

"Yeah."

"Sometimes, but there's something about seeing the world with you that's much more exciting." Letty offered.

"Are you telling me what you think I want to hear?" He questioned.

Letty stopped and leaned a little to the right, so he could see his face. "When have you ever known me to say something just because I think it'll please someone else?"

Dom shrugged. "I just want you to be happy."

Letty never even felt the tears rising in her eyes. She felt the first one that felt down her cheek and landed on her forearm. "I am, Dom. I'm truly happy."

And she was. The happiness that swelled inside of her was unlike anything she'd ever known. The fact that all Dom cared about was her happiness, made her feel loved and lucky.

"I'm going to get us out of this mess, Letty. We're going back home where our family can be stable and Harlow can go to school and have friends. I promise you, Letty. I promise you, I'll get us home." Dom promised her. His voice wavered and Letty allowed him time to discreetly push away a tear that was about to escape his eye.

"I know you will." She kissed his cheek and then the top of his head.

Dom turned over on the bed with Letty still straddling his hips. She placed her hands onto his chest. He took them into his own and kissed the palms and fingertips.

"I love you, Letty."

"I love you." She said. Letty leaned down to kiss him.

_Saturday, Shidax Karaoke Lounge, 6:09PM_

In the States, karoake was usually the result of tipsy nights with friends or the cliche bachelorette parties, but in Japan it was a whole different ballgame. Not only was it pure entertainment for the tourists but the locals were actually pretty good at it. There were some people who got up onstage just to make fun of themselves and others who had pretty amazing voices. There were tons of theme karaoke bars, like Hello Kitty ones, one for Bob Dylan impersonators and karaoke bars with hot tubs where one could sing and soak at the same time.

Shidax, however, was a karaoke monster, that had a main room as well as private booths that could accommodate groups of up to forty people. The booths were classy with leather armchairs and modern glass tables.

A soft, pale pink glow lit their booth and a forty inch, flatscreen television was mounted on a wall.

"Brian and I found this place last night and it was so much fun watching the locals do it." Mia chirped.

"I'm gonna need a few drinks before I sing anything." Annabella admitted.

"I'm with Bells on this one." Letty added.

"Welcome to Shidax. I'm Lina. Can I start you with drinks?" Their beautiful, Japanese waitress said.

They went around, ladies first, giving their drink orders and watching as Lina wrote them down. When they were done, she nodded and smiled.

"Enjoy!" She told them.

Forty-five minutes later, they were tipsy. Letty and Mia were currently giggling into the microphones during a terrible rendition of the Jools Holland classic, "Get Here". They tried to keep straight faces as they attempted to sing romantically to one another, only to burst out into laughter. As they hit the final note, Dom, Leon, Annabella and Brian laughed and clapped enthusiastically. Dramatically, Mia and Letty bowed and curtsied their way back to their seats.

"Bella and Dom, you're up."

"Noooo! I'm gonna need more alcohol before I do anything." Dom said, drinking from his Corona.

"Oh, come on. I promise not to outshine you." Annabella said, winking at him. She grabbed Dom's arm, pulling him out of his chair.

Each of the friends took turns singing songs, horribly to one another and individually before they were so drunk and giggly that they were ready to go out dancing.

Not too far from where they were stood Roppongi, a bar-riddled district that was known for attracting party people. There were local women dressed in their best party clothes and a large amount of Americans, mostly men and were clearly soldiers out hunting for one night stands.

Entering one of the bars that seemed to have the loudest music and darkest lights, the friends got ready to dance the night through.

_**Up Next: Hobbs has a proposition.**_


	9. Think About It

_**A/N: Not my best chapter but it helps with the setup of the plot. Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 9: Think About It**_

_Sunday, The Duplex, 1:12PM_

Rejuvenated and tranquil, the six adults walked through the door to be greeted with complete quiet. Kat, sitting on the couch, put her finger to her lips when they walked in. Naptime had taken over Santana, Lance, and Harlow, and their respective parents decided to take advantage of the quiet time.

Mia went straight to the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves in preparation of creating a masterpiece of a meal. She figured it was the least she could do for the rest of the team for watching three infants all weekend. Brian assisted her, jokingly putting on Mia's "Kiss the Cook" apron. Annabella wanted nothing more than to see her sweet, baby boy and gently kiss all over him. Leon flopped on his and Bella's bed, and turned on the television. And Dom and Letty headed to the driveway to tune up Dom's 1970 Charger.

Letty reached over the windshield, just shy of the wipers and hit the latch, opening the hood of the car. She leaned in, admiring the work that she and Dom had put into it over the last few years. Pulling a cloth rag off of her shoulder, she reached in and twisted a cap off.

"Your oil needs to be changed." She commented.

"I swear I just changed it." Dom said. He grunted as he dropped onto the creeper and used his feet to push himself under the car. Letty heard a monkey wrench going and then a splash of liquid on the concrete.

"You could also use a fresh coat of paint. She's looking a little dim, here."

"I'll have to take her to the garage for that. I'm gonna airbrush her."

Letty nodded as if Dom could see her. Hearing a car pull up alongside the curb, Letty moved from the shadow of the raised hood to see who was coming.

"Dom." She muttered. Reaching onto the tools cart, she grabbed a tire iron.

"Dom." She repeated, louder this time. Just as the car door of the black Navigator truck opened, Letty inconspicuously kicked Dom's shin before growling his name through gritted teeth. The muscled Italian rolled from underneath the car, jumping up at the sight of an unwanted visitor.

"Dominic Toretto." Hobbs said, walking up onto the sidewalk.

"Turn around and head back to your car, brother." Dom stated, calmly. Letty's grip on the tire iron tightened and she took her place next to Dominic.

"This must be the infamous Letty. Alive and kicking, I see."

"Oh good. I'm famous." Letty deadpanned.

Hobbs took a few more steps onto the long driveway, choosing to remain a safe distance in case the fiery, short Latina. He'd calculated for the muscles on her arm and the tire iron in her hand and predicted that she would make a decent opponent.

"Listen, I'm not here to cause you any trouble. We've worked together before. I was looking for the same services this time around."

"What's in it for us?"

"Us?"

"My family. Friends." Dom replied.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

Dom glanced at Letty who was holding a steadfast stance next to him. Though she looked unnerved by the presence of a cop, Dom could tell that she was infuriated. There was no way that she would ever go down without a fight.

Through the kitchen window, Brian suddenly became aware of Hobbs standing in their driveway.

"Mia, get Kat and Annabella and check on the children." He said quickly, his hands on her shoulders.

"What? I don't-."

"Just do it." He demanded before running out of the kitchen. He took the stairs two at a time, racing to Leon's room. Brian's heart pounded in his chest and rang out in his ears.

"Leon! Hobbs is out front! Let's go!"

Leon jumped from the bed, forgoing the effort of putting on shoes. He pulled open his bedside table and took out the .45 that he'd stashed there. Checking the chamber, he slid it behind his back and into the waistband of his light blue jeans.

Just as the two men were running out the front door, readying themselves for a fight, Hobbs was pulling off in his truck.

"What the hell was that about?" Brian yelled as he and Leon jogged over to the driveway.

Dom turned to them, distracted. "He wants to make a deal."

"A deal?" Leon questioned.

"Yeah. I told him we need time to work out all the details. He'll meet us at the races tonight." Dom explained. "But he's willing to give us pardons all around if we help him find some people."

"Wha... How... Wh-. I-I don't even know what to think about this, bro. It seems a little sketchy." Brian stammered.

"We can't stay here, anymore. We need to be packed and ready to leave within the next hour or so."

"Safe house?" Leon asked.

Dom nodded. "Call Leo, Santos, Giselle, Rome And Tej. We're gonna need everybody."

Leon and Brian headed back inside to round up the team.

Dom turned back to Letty. She had been unreasonably quiet since Hobbs had left. He looked down at her shaking right hand. Dom put his hand on her forearm and slowly dragged it downwards. He lifted her hand and Letty finally looked down, aware of the contact. She had been in a daze, wondering if this would be the last time she'd be able to kiss and hold her daughter.

Dom gently pulled her fingers from around the tire iron.

"Letty, you're bleeding." He observed.

She looked down and saw the three-inch wound across her palm. Her hand was numb and her thoughts were swirling around her head. Dom put his hand on her lower back and rubbed it gently. He pressed his lips against the crown of her head, kissing her.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

_7:45PM, Undisclosed Warehouse, Tokyo_

The former warehouse had been converted into a nice living space for the time being. During their first month in Tokyo, Dom and his team had focused on this particular two-story warehouse because of its location. Not far from the airport, the cement floors had disappeared under the new hardwood finish. A few walls had been built and others were knocked down to create space for the team to work out their next course of action. They'd created a large nursery along the upper floor, leaving two exits in each room.

Walking into the vast space, there was enough room for a mock track and whatever else they needed.

Sitting around a large circular table, the family convened for a team meeting.

"Okay, tonight the races will be held in Shibuya city."

"Nice."

Shibuya City was the Times Square of Tokyo. One of the largest shopping districts, and at night, it was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We don't know many people here, but then again, we don't really need them."

"Damn straight. I mean, once you steal an entire bank vault from a police station, you can't get more badass than us." Rome laughed.

"Hell yeah." Tej agreed.

"_Y incluso esa mierda estuvo loca, hombre_." Santos interjected. (_And even that shit was crazy, man_.)

"There you go with that negativity, man." Leo commented.

Mia, Han, Gisele, and Letty held in their laughter.

"The plan tonight is simple," Dom told them, "we arrive, we have a sit down with Hobbs and most importantly, if things end badly and we're chased-."

"We don't get caught." Brian finished. Dom nodded in agreement.

"That won't be a problem." Gisele added, cockily.

"We don't get cocky." Dom interrupted. "We're good. But sometimes sometimes even the professionals get caught."

The group fell silent except for the crunch of Han's pork rind chips, each thinking the same thing.

"Do you think he'll really give us pardons all around?" Mia piped up. Before looking at Dom, they glanced around the table at each other.

"Let's hope so." Dom explained. He tapped the table and stood up. "Let's just see what he has to offer first."

"If anyone has the slightest gut feeling that something is starting to go south, we give a signal and we get the hell outta there," said Brian.

"But if all goes right and he comes through with those pardons, we're going home, guys." Dom said. He looked at Letty with a smile in his eyes and a promise in his heart.

_10:35PM_

"Dom, I want to go with you." Letty pleaded with him. She was following him around their makeshift bedroom as he dressed.

"Letty, I need you here to do damage control in case something comes up."

"Something like what? You going back to prison?" She argued.

"That's not gonna happen. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Dominic. And every time I put my faith into you, you're gone."

Dom paused. He pushed his white V-neck down over his chiseled abs and looked at Letty. He glanced at her bandaged hand and back into her brown eyes.

"Dominica." He sighed. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yes! _Yes_." Letty huffed. "It's exactly what this is about. The last time you tried to 'keep me safe', I was nearly killed trying to bring you home. I lost a baby; a part of _you_. I lost my family, my identity, my home."

"Let-."

"No, Dom. I'm tired of you trying to keep me safe. I can take care of myself."

"And who will take care of Harlow if something happens to both of us?"

Letty paused. She had been so focused on being headstrong about keeping Dominic in her life that she'd nearly forgotten about the most important part of that life. Harlow was her everything. Though she didn't want to think about it, living a life like hers, Letty would be forced o stare into the face of death time and time again, until...

Until it was the last time.

There was no doubt in her mind that Harlow would have people to care for her in case of she or Dom's untimely death, but leaving the infant without parents was just wrong. And something that Letty never even considered as an option.

"Dominic-."

"Letty." Dom sighed. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We're going home. We'll be safe and happy and secure. I promise."

A tear escaped Letty's right eye, falling down her cheek and her voice wavered when she spoke. "If you die, I'll kill you."

_**Up Next: The proposition and the planning.**_


	10. Por La Amor de Familia

_**A/N: Short, but juicy. **_

_**Chapter 10: Por La Amor de Familia**_

_Shibuya City, Tokyo, 11:22PM_

Engines revved, lights flashed, and the bass from a least a dozen cars pumped through the night air. Dozens of racers and racerchasers were out and about. The lights of Shibuya City were bright and advertised hundreds of different products that could be bought at any store on any street in the packed city.

Dom and Brian stood in front of Brian's muscle car, watching their surroundings, on high alert. Any and everyone that moved close to them was suspected of being a cop. Tej and Roman, with his takeout dinner, were on opposite sides of the crowd, conversing with those that spoke English while keeping their eyes open for Hobbs. Leo and Santos sat in their respective cars, providing backup if necessary.

While Han sat on the hood of his car, eating from a bag of teryaki-flavored beef jerky. Gisele sat next to him, appearing uninterested but her military-trained eyes scanned the crowd, also alert.

"Male to your right, three o'clock. All black." Gisele said to Han, leaning over to reach into his bag for the chewy snack.

"No. Too friendly-looking." Han replied.

As if on cue, two black Lincoln Navigators pulled up. Out hopped Hobbs and six other men and women. Their faces were stone and brick, giving them a harsh appearance. The crowd parted for them, no doubt feeling the cold presence of lawful authority. Hobbs headed straight for Dom and Brian, flanked by two of his best men.

"Dominic Toretto." Hobbs announced in greeting.

"Luke Hobbs." Dom said, crossing his arms. "Let's get this over with."

"Not one for foreplay, I see." Hobbs tried to joke.

"No sense if getting her ready if she's just gonna use me." Dom quipped.

Hobbs chuckled and reached his arm behind him, palm up. "Right. Sandoval, the files."

The gorgeous honey-blonde woman that flanked his right placed three DEA folders into his hand. Her eyes never left the sight of the infamous Dominic Toretto. Once in his hand, Hobbs handed the files over to Dom.

"What are these?"

"These are the files of three fugitives that I need your help in finding."

Dom opened one of the file folders, handing the other two to Brian who opened one as well.

"A hacker?"

"Not just any hacker. That son of a bitch is Alexander Santos. The only man who has ever been able to hack into the DEA database. The other two idiots, Dean Cavanaugh and Manuel Ortiz are his college roommates who are along for the ride."

A smirk graced Dom's face. "College roommates?"

"Santos and Cavanaugh are seniors at the University of Oxford and Ortiz is a junior."

"So, a Greek, an Irishman and a Latino hack into the DEA computer system-." Rome started and lifted lo mein noodles with chopsticks from his red takeout container.

Tej chuckled. "Remind me to hear the rest of the joke later."

Rome nodded as he chewed happily.

"How long was he able to remain in the system?" Brian questioned.

"He was in the system for thirty-two seconds and managed to get into three of the hardest files to crack."

"Confiscated items." Brian commented. He flipped a page up in the file to read more about Cavanaugh.

With Santos' hacking talents, Cavanaugh's ability to hotwire anything with wheels, and Ortiz' two years of army service, the three boys seemed to be unstoppable.

"They have a list of thousands of valuable means of transportation. Cars, 'copters, et cetera. Jewelry items and-."

"Money."

"Exactly. Every single red cent of money that's been confiscated from drug busts, raids, and even foreign accounts kept by embezzlers." Hobbs finished.

"So, why come to us?"

"I hate to admit this but you guys are the best and smartest fugitives I know. I figured with a little quid pro quo, I'd be able to persuade you to-."

"Find your criminals for you so you can get all the glory."

"And you can get the opportunity to actually enter the United States without getting arrested." Sandoval interjected.

For the first time since their conversation started, Dom glanced at the small, Hispanic woman. He couldn't help but see the resemblance between her and Elena. She was about an inch taller than his ex-lover, but the fiery look in her eyes was the same. Sandoval was determined and honest and had something to prove.

"So we're all pardoned if we help you catch these three idiots?" Han questioned.

"That's the deal." Hobbs replied. He put his hand out.

Dom looked at Brian and the rest of his team. Brian nodded at him. He looked at Hobbs, firmly, before shaking his hand.

As Hobbs and his team started back towards their vehicles, Tej called out to them.

"Yo, Hobbs! If we don't find them, what then?" He asked.

Hobbs chuckled and kept walking. "That's not really an option for you, now is it?" He yelled over his shoulder before hopping into his truck.

_Undisclosed Warehouse, Tokyo, 12:22AM_

When Dom entered the bedroom, Letty was still awake, sitting on their bed. Her nose were red, matching her puffy cried-out eyes. A prison-issued box labeled "_LETTY_" in black marker, sat in front of her. A picture was in her hand and she sniffed, wiping her nose with her long-sleeved shirt. When she noticed the presence of someone, barely a second past before the sound of guns cocked and twin 9mm Heckler & Koch USP Match handguns were being pointed at the intruder.

"Whoa! Whoa there, Tomb Raider. It's just me." Dom said, with his hands up in surrender. Letty let out a sob of relief and she jumped off of the bed, running to Dom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, guns still in her hand. Dom hugged her tightly for a few moments, before pulling back, his hands on her waist.

"Where the hell did you learn that? And where the hell did you get these?"

"Let's just say I learned a lot when I was in Germany. And I've had these since then." Letty replied, with a smile on her face. He allowed Dom to take one of the USPs from her hand, carefully weighing the forged metal in his hands.

"Nice." He noticed the cursive 'L' on the custom-made, stainless ambi-slide. "A gift?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Letty said, engaging the safety on the USP in her hand. Dom did the same. He leaned down, his empy hand on firmly on the side of her neck, and kissed her solidly.

Coming up for air, they kept their foreheads touching. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Letty."

"Find someone new." Letty whispered back.

"Way to ruin the mood." He chuckled, squeezing her behind, through her black Adidas sweatpants. "Come on. We've got work to do."

Following Dom down the stairs towards the training room, Letty noticed the team mulling over papers that had been spread out over the large, circular table. Brian had coaxed Mia out of her sleep to help as well.

"What's going on?" Letty asked.

"We're trying to find three college kids."

Brian held up a picture. "Alexander Santos."

Han held up another. "Dean Cavanaugh."

Letty leaned over Roman's shoulder. "And-."

"Manny." Letty breathed out, cutting Rome off. Her face paled and she looked up at Dom.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Of course... He's my little cousin." Letty responded.

_**Up Next: More investigative work and Letty's explanation.**_


	11. When Worlds Collide

_Previously: "We're trying to find three college kids."_

_Brian held up a picture. "Alexander Santos."_

_Han held up another. "Dean Cavanaugh."_

_Letty leaned over Roman's shoulder. "And-."_

_"Manny." Letty breathed out, cutting Rome off. Her face paled and she looked up at Dom._

_"Yeah. You know him?"_

_"Of course... He's my little cousin." Letty responded._

_**Chapter 11: When Worlds Collide**_

"Your cousin?" Dom asked. He didn't recall any cousin of Letty's named 'Manuel'.

"The last time I saw him was the summer after we moved to California. He was only ten months old. My aunt, Lori, stayed in touch. Sent pictures every now and then. When my mom died, we sort of lost contact. But when Joss came into town, she brought family photos and letters and cards." Letty dropped the glossy, candid photograph of her cousin. "He was the first of us to actually stay out of trouble. You know, good grades, good kid. Valedictorian. Joined the Army Reserves for two years and was the first to go to college and keep at it. Things change, I guess. People change."

All eyes were on Letty and all ears were listening intently. Letty seemed almost disappointed with her cousin.

"_Familia es familia, bueno o mal_." Leo said. (_Family is family, good or bad_.)

"Agreed. So what do we do?" Mia asked.

"Well, we can't just let Manuel go to jail." Han added.

"That goes without being said." Dom agreed.

"No." Letty interjected, silencing them.

When they looked at her, the brunette was leaning on the table, her hands gripping the edge. "No. We find them and turn them into Hobbs as planned."

"But Letty-." Annabella began.

"No." She repeated. "It's been too long since we all have been able to go home. And I won't let an estranged cousin ruin that opportunity."

"O'Connor, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Dom inquired.

Brian looked at Dom seriously. "We've been set up."

"What do you mean, 'set up'?" Gisele asked.

Brian sighed and tossed one of the lightweight DEA folders onto the table. He crossed his arms and looked at Dom. "He knew that Manuel was related to Letty. He had to."

"And he knows that even _we _live by a code." Dom piped up.

"Family first." Tej chimed in, nodding his head.

"Exactly," said Letty, "and that's why he doesn't think that we'll help him find and arrest Manny."

"And if we don't help him-."

"Then we don't get pardoned." Leon spoke up. He'd been silent for majority of the conversation, just listening and trying to think of the perfect plan.

A deafening silence fell around the table, as each looked at another before all of the attention turned towards a distracted Letty. The brunette touched the candid, surveillance shot of her long-lost cousin, a sudden wave of nostalgia washing over her.

Brian glanced at the open folder in front of him. Then did a double-take, this time squinting his eyes. He quickly picked it up and scanned the content for the second time that night.

"Or maybe we've got it all wrong." He said aloud, breaking the silence. Dom and Mia moved around the table, flanking Brian's shoulders. "Maybe he's actually trying to warn us."

"How?" Letty asked, walking over to them. She glanced down at the sheet of paper, hoping to see what Brian saw.

"The order for the arrests were signed by Monica Fuentes."

Rome's head snapped up. "The one you stole from me?"

Brian chuckled and then looked at his fiancee's serious face. His smile fell and he cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the file.

"Fuentes is what you call a climber, a brass kisser." Brian explained. "She shakes a lot of hands, makes a few arrests and makes nice with the people of a higher position to be promoted. I don't think Hobbs was trying to give us a heads up. So far, all they have on Manuel is that he's associated with Dean Cavanaugh."

"Guilt by association." Rome added.

"Which is probably the reason she signed the arrest warrants herself. Maybe she figures there's another guilt by association. Or rather relation. She probably thinks that Manuel knows where Letty is. And if they find Letty-."

"They find Dom." Mia interrupted.

Dom and Letty looked at each other. They spoke without ever saying a word. His look saying "_This is why I left in the Dominican Republic. To keep you safe_". Hers replying with "_Don't"._

"So what does that mean?"

"We find these frat boys, slap some sense into Manuel, get his name cleared. And once we're pardoned, we're untouchable." Leon replied.

Dom rubbed his bald head and then his neck. "Sounds good. Let's make it foolproof, family."

_Three days later, Wednesday, The Duplex, 9:45AM_

With Han's hacking skills, the team was able to figure out what Dean Cavanaugh was about to steal next: ninety-six-million dollars and a confiscated company jet that had once belonged to Bernie Madoff. Dean was, no doubt, attempting to leave the States, dragging Alexander and Manuel with him. Unfortunately for them, Han was also able to break through what the DEA had called "an unbreakable firewall" and trace "an untraceable IP address".

"Damn. You're good." Hobbs admitted, standing behind Han's computer chair. The Asian man typed furiously on the Macbook that sat atop the kitchen table.

There was no way that Hobbs was welcome at their warehouse, but since he already knew where to find the duplex, Dom's team and Hobbs' team gathered there for a meeting of the minds. Mia and Annabella stayed behind at the warehouse to watch the children. As far as Dom and Letty were concerned, Hobbs didn't know about Santana, Harlow or Lance. And if he did, he was sure to use them as leverage, somehow.

Each individual added their own talents and resources towards the plan that had been carefully laid out. There were, however, still another set of plans that would never be revealed to Hobbs.

They weren't taking any chances with the idea, since Hobbs now knew where they lived, that there may have been bugs planted in the duplex. Leon called it paranoia. Brian called it caution. Though it went without being said, he still warned them not to verbalize about the case or their plan to help Manuel until he and Leon could scour the house for possible implanted bugs.

_1:08PM_

Once Hobbs had gone and his team had cleared their equipment out of the house, Brian and Mia found time for themselves.

"Hey." Mia said, softly. She walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Brian, who had been changing into his exercise attire, looked at her and smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

"I know that things are hectic right now, but I just have to say that I'm excited." She told him.

"About what?"

"Going home. The possibility of getting married to you in the States." Mia replied. She pointed to her stomach and mouthed, "And maybe having another."

Brian grinned as he slid his arms through his t-shirt. "That sounds damn good."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." He said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Good."

_Up Next: Covering all their bases. _

_**A/N: I'm SOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had to post this one before I forgot where I have too much detail about the next two chapters. (: **_


	12. Party in the USA

_**A/N: I was going to make this 20 chapters like the first one, BUT, I've decided that I can probably finish this up within the next 3 chapters. They'll be long and detailed, but worth it. (: Also, this chapter hasn't been edited. Sorry. Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 12: Party in the USA**_

_Friday, AirTokyo, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, 4:33AM_

Brian unbuckled his seat belt for what seemed like the hundredth time since they'd boarded the airplane. Mia, who'd taken the window seat began to hyperventilate about being back in the United States. Signaling for a stewardess, Brian requested a bottled water and a cool towel before walking back three rows to Dom and Letty.

The Latina in the aisle seat had her headphones on and her eyes closed, trying to breathe deeply. Letty never had a fear of flying, or of anything else for that matter, but there was something unsettling about flying back to California after so many years. Three to be exact. It had been three years since Letty had placed her feet in the Pacific Ocean. Three years since she'd been... _home_.

Tapping her arm, Brian watched as Letty's eyes flew open and she looked down to see him crouched next to her seat. She removed the earbud from her right ear and looked at him, assessing his worried expression.

"What's up?"

"Mia's freaking out and nothing I say is calming her down. Maybe you can give it a try."

Letty nodded her head, sitting her iPhone into Dom's lap. She looked over at her long-time boyfriend, reclined in his seat, and smiled at the sight of him with Harlow splayed across his broad chest; the two Torettos sleeping soundly. She stood up, switching places with Brian and headed towards Mia.

"What's up, Mi? Letty asked.

Mia chest rose and fell quickly. Santana's upper body was lying across Mia's lap and her legs were in the chair between the two women. The younger brunette patted the two-year-old's back, gently to keep her asleep.

"Letty, I don't know if I can do this?"

"Do what, Mia? Talk to me, girl."

On cue, a stewardess handed Letty the bottled water that Brian had requested. "Thanks."

"Here, Mia. Drink some water and breathe slower. Everything's going to be okay."

Mia took the offered water and drank deeply from it, the plastic rattling noisily. "That's easy for you to say; you're not a wanted fugitive."

"And you won't be either once this is over and done with."

"Still, I don't know if I can raise Santana in the States. It's like people will recognize my face everywhere. Who knows what kind of things the kids will say to her in pre-school." Mia explained.

"Mia, calm down. I'm sure Brian has that covered. They'll probably release some press story about how we helped the United States government and the other stories were released to keep a drug lord off of the trail. Or some bullshit like that. Don't worry so much. You're Italian. You'll get wrinkles." Letty told her.

Mia smiled. "Okay. Okay. Maybe you're right. Maybe all of this will blow over in no time."

"Exactly. And while you, Bells and Kat are in LA with the kids, just know that the rest of us will handle things in New York. And we'll be back before you know it." Letty comforted. Mia nodded.

"Thanks, Letty."

"That's what I'm here for."

_Friday, Los Angeles, 11:54AM_

It seemed like a fairytale walking into the old Toretto house. Hobbs had assured them that there were no longer any cops watching the house. Brian called in a favor and did a sweep through of the house, collecting a grand total of nine audio wires and dropping them into soapy dishwater.

Letty, too, called in a favor. She had always been the closest to Jesse, which resulted in her spending a lot of time with him and his techie friends. With the "friends of friends discount", she'd gotten them to set up a security system and surveillance feed of the entire perimeter of the house.

The team spent the rest of the morning cleaning the house from the dust and dirt that it'd collected over the years. By the time they were complete, it was like they'd never left. Mia and Leon went to buy groceries from Whole Foods while Letty and Annabella bathed and redressed the children.

"Bells, I just want to say that I am so sorry for dragging you into this life. You've been here through it all with no complaints and no whining." Letty said.

She and Annabella were dressing Harlow and Lance on Letty's bed. Anabella stopped and looked at Letty with a smile on her face.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I was in this long before I met you Letty. And long before I met Leon. Fate brought Leon and I together. It was meant to be. And no matter what happens, I'll be here. No complaints, no whining. Ride or die, right?" She said, slipping Lance's feet through his jeans.

The movement in Letty's hands slowed and she looked at the top of Annabella's head. It was as if something had slapped her across the face and woke her up from the daze that she'd been in. Here she was, committed to a man that she fell in love with when she was only ten years old. Now, she was thirty-two with a seven-month-old daughter by that very same man.

All of the events from the past twenty years flashed in her mind; the good, the bad, the ugly. And one thing remained constant: the drive behind everything she did was her family. She lived possibly the most exciting, dangerous, complex, laughable life that one only saw in films. There was no doubt about it, she'd do anything for her family; the people who were there for her through the most amazing of times and the moments when the shit hit the fan.

She'd always assumed that she was in it for the fun times and Dominic Toretto. But it wasn't just about him. Letty would ride or die for _any _individual of the little family that she'd come to know and love.

_Ride or die_, Letty thought.

"Right." She responded.

Arriving back to the house, Mia cooked a nice brunch for them. They sat around the living room, making themselves comfortable. Grace was said and they tucked in to their grub.

"Okay, family meeting." Dom said after swallowing his turkey bacon. He was immediately given the undivided attention of the room. "I just want to go over the plan one more time before we leave. So, we're heading to New York because they are attempting to hijack a confiscated company jet that once belonged to Bernie Madoff."

"Right. The jet is still fully functional and is being held in a DEA-protected hangar. Tej, Gisele, Rome and Han are meeting us at LaGuardia Airport. Han will use the same IP address to find out Cavanaugh's next move." Letty started.

"Hopefully, he'll be able to use the same IP address to track them, within a couple of hours. When he does, me, Dom and Letty are gonna head towards the location, hopefully to talk some sense into these guys before they do anything else stupid." Brian added.

Leon interjected, "If not, it doesn't matter because Rome and Tej will be at the hangar, in captain's uniforms. And Han will let them know if there's any activity as far as the jet is concerned."

"And Leon and Gisele will be our lookouts at the hangar, in case things get too far." Dom finished. "Let's just hope they make it easy for us."

"What about Leo and Santos?" Mia asked.

"They'll be here to keep an eye on you, Bella and the kids." Brian replied, kissing her forehead. Mia nodded.

Truth be told, Mia would much rather be at home than in New York. It was bad enough that she was extremely nervous and she knew that nerves would only botch a mission that seemed so clear cut and precise. Mia couldn't and wouldn't be the reason that Cavanaugh got away. Or the reason that her family didn't get pardoned. Besides, she just wanted to spend every second that she could with the kids. They were already growing up so fast. Before long, they would be sending them off to college.

"Alright. Well, let's get packed and ready. Our flight leaves at five this evening." Dom announced.

_**Up Next: Executing phase one of the plan.**_


	13. New York, New York

_**A/N: Two more chapters left, excluding this one. (: Thanks for sticking with me, lovers. You guys are awesome. (:**_

_**Chapter 13: New York, New York**_

_Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York, Saturday, 3:40AM_

The middle of the night was the perfect time to begin phase one of their plan. Fortunately for the team, they'd learned to live off of a couple pots of coffee and food from whatever twenty-four hour food joint nearest to them. They'd been sitting in the same spots for the past three hours. Arriving in New York after an hour and a half flight, the team took the opportunity to stretch their legs for a bit, grab some food and head out of the hotel. Han stayed behind on his laptop and remained in touch with the team via his mobile phone.

Shoving two greasy french fries dipped in cheese and ketchup into his mouth, Han went back to the Macbook in front of him. He licked excess cheese from his fingers before they hovered over the keyboard, clacking away. At the moment, he was hacking into the domain from the internet signal that they'd used to find Santos previously. His location, however, had been completely distorted and it would take technology beyong Han's grasp to acquire it.

Letty and Dom sat in a Dodge Charger with their heads back. Each had an earpiece in their ears, awaiting Han's signal to head towards any location that he found. Letty closed her eyes, trying not to fall asleep. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before she felt Dom's hand gently squeeze her knee. Looking over at him, the promise in his eyes was enough to calm her nerves. She trusted him. And she knew he'd do everything in his power to get them safely home.

Brian's car was parked directly next to Dom's. He was looking down and a pale blue light was glaring into his eyes. No doubt, he was sending a text to Mia, letting her know that everything was fine and that he'd return to her soon.

"Rome, Tej, any movement at the hangar?" Han asked, his voice loud and clear in everyone's ears.

"Just Rome checking out his own biceps, man." Tej responded. Laughter followed, the nervous tension slowly leaving their bodies.

Rome laughed louder than anyone and then abruptly stopped, commenting sarcastically, "Real funny. Y'all ain't right."

"Ay, man, as long as he's not rubbing baby oil on them." Brian chuckled. Another bout of laughter followed in their ear pieces.

"What's going on with the computer?" Dom asked.

"Not much," Han started, "but I'm sure I'll have something-. Got it!"

"Dom, Letty and Brian head towards Lexington Avenue and Marcus Garvey Boulevard. Now!" Han yelled out.

Dom started the ignition and revved his engine, and Brian did the same. The two cars flew down the narrow street together.

"The signal from the IP address is coming from a private two-story walk-up."

"I know where they are." Letty said. Dom stole a glance at her.

"Where, Letty?"

"My old apartment. It burned down a few years back and they've just recently put it back on the market."

Dom wasn't gonna ask how Letty knew so much about it, but he didn't have to.

"Before I moved to Berlin, I had plans on moving back here." She admitted, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Good to know." Dom remarked before turning sharply onto Lexington Avenue.

"You guys need to move faster! Shit. He found me. He knows I hacked in!" Han shouted.

Dom hit the clutch and shifted gears, his eyes glazed with determination. Turning onto Marcus Garvey Boulevard, Dom, Letty and Brian spotted three hooded figures running towards three different cars. One of them swung a duffel bag over his shoulder while trying to balance a computer in his arms. The cords dangling from the laptop was further proof that he'd snatched them from the walls in his hurried escape.

Letty pulled her upper body up and out of the window, twisting her body in a catlike motion until her ass was sitting on the sill.

"Manny!" She yelled over the roof of the car. The head of the shortest figure in a dark grey hoodie whipped around to see who'd called him.

"Manny, let's go, man!" One of the others yelled. They'd already gotten into their cars and were in the process of pulling off.

Dom whipped his car around and Brian's car flew past his, nearly grazing it. He continued pursuing Santos and Cavanaugh, while Dom and Letty handled Manuel.

"Letty?" Manuel inquired, confused. "The hell are you doing in New York?"

"Get your ass in this car! Now!" Letty demanded, smacking the roof of Dom's Charger.

"Letty, this really isn't a good time."

"_Consigas tu asno en este coche, __**ahora**__, Manuel*_!" Letty yelled in Spanish. *(_Get your ass in this car, __**now**__, Manuel!_)

Manny looked down the street at the retreating Brian's retreating taillights and back to Letty as if he were deciding whether to hop in his car or go with his family. He slammed his car door and jogged around to the Dom's car, hopping in the back seat. The rubber from the tires burned and smoke rose into the air as Dom turned sharply, heading in the direction that Brian hd gone. Letty slid back into the car with ease and turned around to face her cousin.

"What the hell are you thinking, bro?" Dom questioned.

"What's with the bald dude?" Manuel tried to joke. If looks could kill, Letty would have murdered him. Slowly. And painfully.

"The bald dude just saved your ass from twenty-five to life. _Idiota_!*" Letty huffed. *(_Idiot_!)

"Letty, I don't understand. What-."

"Don't play dumb, Manny. Your little friend Alexander is planning to steal from the DEA. Do you know how serious that shit is?"

"And he's speaking from experience. What are you doing? What happened to you?" Letty shouted at her little cousin.

"Nothing. It was just supposed to be a little fun. You know, steal a couple dollars to party with. You know, travel to Brazil and-."

"And do what, man? Sleep with as many woman as possible?"

"Again, he's speaking from experience." Letty scoffed.

Dom smirked as he finally spotted Brian's taillights, something he'd never admit to seeing.

"And now, Alex is telling us that if he gets caught that he's ratting me and Dean out. But it wasn't our idea to steal the cars or the jet. That was all Alex's idea."

"You're going to tell us where they're going. And you're going to tell us now." Dom's baritone voice commanded. He sped to catch up with Brian, finally riding side-by-side.

Brian's head focused between the road ahead of him and Dom before yelling over the wind whipping and their engines roaring, "They're heading to the hangar! We're close."

Seven minutes later, Tej and Rome were running to opposite sides of the open aircraft hangar to avoid being run over by the four speeding cars. Santos was the first to arrive inside. He'd barely put the car in park before he jumped out, running to the private jet. Cavanaugh was directly behind him. Dom and Brian raced in together. Everyone quickly existed their cars and looked around, assessing the situation.

In the blink of an eye Santos and Cavanaugh had drawn guns and were pointing them at the unwelcomed intruders. In a flash, Dom heard the safety disengage as Letty pulled her twin pistols from her the back waistband of her jeans. One gun pointed at Santos, the other at Cavanugh.

"They ain't makin' this easy." Dom said.

"Who the hell are you?" Santos yelled. It was apparent to him that Dom, Letty and Brian weren't cops, but it was also obvious that they weren't there to aid in his escape.

"I could ask you the same question, man. Just put the gun down and give it up. You won't get very far. This thing probably hasn't been fueled or had a thorough checkup in months." Dom reasoned, coolly. He leaned against his vehicle. Letty moved around the front of the car, standing defensively next to her long-time boyfriend.

Santos headed into the small cockpit of the private jet and started to turn on lights and flick switches. Cavanaugh kept his gun aimed directly at Dominic. After all, he seemed the most menacing.

"Manuel, who are these people?"

"Extended family." Manny replied from the backseat of the car. Dean didn't seem to know what to do with that tidbit of information, so he just nodded.

"Dean, that's enough talking. Get in here and help me." Alexander yelled.

Dean look afraid. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. It was never supposed to get this dangerous. They were never supposed to become America's Most Wanted. Still, he feared Alexander more than he feared the law. He knew that at a moment's notice, Alexander wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he messed anything up. Because Santos had said so.

Heading inside of the jet, Dean made himself useful by doing what Alexander had told him to.

"Is he a skilled pilot?" Letty questioned Manuel.

"He's an engineering major." Manny replied. Alexander took sat in the pilot's seat and it wasn't long before the small wheels began moving forward towards the opening of the hangar.

"Hey!" Gisele yelled. Everyone's attention turned to the model-like woman. Her left hand came into view and she held a silver-plated Desert Eagle in her hand. Dark eyes squinted as she aimed the large gun, finding her target and began shooting at the underbelly of the aircraft as it rolled past her. Letty fired at the sides, both women destroying the twin engines from the outside in.

They didn't stop firing until Gisele heard the click-back of an empty chamber and the jet slowed to a stop, a few yards outside of the hangar. Sliding the clip out, Gisele replace it with another and the two women started walking cautiously towards the jet, her hands cupping the handle of the gun.

Dom and Letty looked at each other.

"I told him that he wasn't getting very far." Dom reiterated to Letty, who just shrugged.

Tej and Rome gave each other a side glance.

"That was sexy as hell." Rome told him. Tej nodded in agreement.

The four of them followed behind her.

"Get out!" Her accented voice demanded of the two boys. They stepped out, reluctantly. Alexander switched his gun's aim between Gisele, Letty and Dom, while Dean took Rome, Tej and Manny.

"It's over, guys. Just stop." Manuel tried to reason.

"Shut up. Pussy." Alexander spat.

"It'll only take me one shot to take you out. And my friend here," Letty said, nodding her head to Gisele, "will take your friend out with another."

"Yeah right." Santos replied in disbelief.

"You already saw what we did to your getaway vehicle. Care to try us?" Letty asked.

When she saw Alexander's fingers go for the trigger, Gisele shot her pistol first, the bullet flying directly into his wrist, making him drop the gun and scream in pain. Letty fired the next shot within two seconds, that bullet hitting Dean in his shoulder. For good measure, she pointed the gun downwards and shot him in the foot as well.

"Pussies." Gisele commented while Dom and Brian grabbed the two boys.

"Well, this was one eventful ass evening." Tej said.

"Damn straight. I'm hungry as hell now." Rome admitted.

"Man, we just ate."

Roman simply shrugged. He figured he deserved a snack after _this_ bullshit.

_**Up Next: Bringing in the bad guys. Getting cleared. And going home.**_


	14. Pardon Me?

_**A/N: Can't believe this story is almost over. (: Sorry for the late update. I'm glad you guys liked the fact that the women were the badasses last chapter. I thought it was time to turn the tables. Lol. **_

_**Also, keep in mind that it is VERY rare that pardons are granted by the state of NY because the standard is so high. But, hey, I took a creative license, so sue me. (No really, don't sue me).**_

_**So, without further ado, I give you...**_

_**Chapter 14: Pardon Me?**_

_DEA Headquarters, New York, Saturday, 6:21AM_

When Dominic Toretto and his team walked into DEA headquarters, all Mission Impossible-style, there wasn't a head that didn't turn. Agents walking past with confidential files in their hands, moved quickly out their way. The ones that were seated at desks looked on, confused as to what was happening. The team, along with their criminl collateral was a sight to see.

Letty and Gisele flanked Dom's shoulders, holding the cuffed Alexander Santos and Dean Cavanaugh. Brian, Roman and Tej walked behind them; Roman with a cold-cut sandwich in his hand. Han walked in last, his hand deep into a bag of potato chips. They headed towards the FBI Director's office. Standing in the office being reprimanded was Luke Hobbs. Without knocking, they entered together.

"...and I swear to God, I will have your badge and you will _never_-!" FBI Director Wilson was yelling. It appeared that Hobbs was trying his hardest not to grab the scrawny white man by his neck and crack it.

"Sorry for the interruption, gentlemen." Gisele interjected.

"Yeah, Hobbs, we lost the directions you gave us, but this looks like the right place to bring these idiots." Letty added.

A look of relief flashed across Hobbs' face and he gave them a slight nod of thanks before turning back to his boss. "You were saying?"

Director Wilson looked between Hobbs and the ten wanted fugitives in his office. "What the hell is this?"

"Well, I've only been doing this for twenty years or so, but I'm pretty sure the three that are cuffed are you criminals. And the other misfits look like pardoned fugitives that just saved your ass from international embarrassment." Hobbs said, crossing his arms, a smug smirk on his face.

"Chang! Ramirez! Get in here!" Wilson yelled out the open office door. Already walking past slowly with the intention of eavesdropping, Senior Agents Chang and Ramirez stepped into the already cramped office.

"Sir?" Chang asked. Her dark hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail and her light eye makeup was smudged as if she'd been here all night.

"Take Santos, Cavanaugh and Ortiz into custody."

"Uh, not so fast." Letty interjected. "We were hoping that you could give Manuel... another option. Maybe another two years in the Reserves?"

Mulling it over, Director Wilson's mouth shifted side to side before he sniffed. "Fine. Ramirez, get First Sargeant Fitch on the phone and make arrangements for Manuel Ortiz's arrival for basic training."

"Basic training?!" Manuel exclaimed. Letty popped him in the back of the head.

"Push-ups in training or protecting your goods in Sing-Sing. Pick one." She muttered to him.

Ramirez and Chang took Santos and Cavanaugh out of the office, shutting the door behind them. Dom and Hobbs stood side by side opposite Wilson.

"And the rest of us?"

Wilson bit the inside of his cheek, his jaw tightening. The last thing he wanted was to get stuck with the job of helping Dominic Toretto and his band of deviants. But, even moreso, he was definitely certain that if he didn't, they would put up a fight, and he was already short-staffed. There was no way he wanted a gun-fight at dawn with seven of the Most Wanted.

"Hobbs, get the governor's office on the phone." Wilson ordered reluctantly.

A small smile formed on Letty's lips.

_Wednesday, Noon_

Dom hung up his cell phone, tossing it on the back of his car. Letty looked at him, expectantly, questions in her eyes.

"Well, Hobbs did what he could. He applied for CGCs."

"CGCs?"

"Certificate of Good Conduct." Pulling out of the gas station, Dom whipped the car around in an illegal U-turn and sped down the highway to an onramp. With the roof of the car down and the sun shining brightly, the atmosphere of the last three days had changed drastically. The "_Welcome to Colorado_" sign flew past them as the wind blew through Letty's dark hair.

"Normally there's a waiting period."

"How long?" Letty demanded, her right hand balling into a fist.

"One to five years. But, he managed to pull some strings in DC."

"And?" Letty asked, the suspense killing her.

"And we're free, baby." He put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her towards him.

"Are you serious?" Letty inquired, in disbelief.

"Damn right."

Letty looked towards the bright, cloudless sky. She laughed loudly. Freely. And rubbed Dom's bald head, playfully.

"Oh god! I can't believe this!" She turned around, kneeling in the seat and waving at Gisele and Han's car wildly.

"We're free!" She yelled over the whipping wind.

In Han's car, Gisele turned to Han. "What's she saying?"

"No clue." Han answered.

Gisele leaned out of the passenger window and shouted, "What?!"

"We're free!" Letty yelled again, laughing.

Gisele's eyes widened. "She says 'we're free'." The realization hit her and bounced happily in the chair, tugging at Han's arm. "Hobbs did it!"

"Aw, man. That's the best news we've got in a long time." He responded.

Pulling out his phone, he pressed a few buttons, alternating his eyes between the piece of technology and the road.

"Yo, Hobbs musta done some crazy shit to get us out of this mess." He said into the phone. On the other end, Rome laughed joyously and honked his horn.

"Yeah, baby! We in here!" He shouted. Hanging up with Han, he phoned Tej giving him the good news as well.

"Never had a doubt in the world." Tej lied, coolly. When he hung up with Roman, he breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding. Shaking his head, Tej switched gears.

"I gotta get some new friends." He joked himself.

_Thursday, Los Angeles, 6:22PM_

The sound of roaring engines caused Mia to jump off of the couch and run to the front door. Two cars pulled up into the driveway and three more were finding fast parking spaces along the street in front of the house. She jumped up and down, a smile on her face.

"Leo! Santo! They're back!" She yelled before opening the screen door and running out onto the porch. Barefoot, she ran down the concrete steps, past Dom's car to Brian's. He barely had a chance to step out of the car before she jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged Brian's neck tightly.

"Don't ever leave me for so long again." She demanded.

"I promise I won't." Kissing her lips a few times, he let her slide down, returning her to the tar driveway. Running back to her brother, Mia pulled him into a tight embrace, trying her hardest to squeeze the life out of him.

"I could kill you sometimes." She told him.

Dom chuckled. "Such a warm welcome home." He turned to look at Letty only to find her already up the front steps, opening up the door.

Once they'd all made their way into the house, a round of hugs were given and a few beers were cracked open. Resting their bones after a few days in the car driving from New York to California, felt wonderful. There truly was no place like home.

Letty pulled an excited Harlow into her lap, playing a near-one-sided game of patty-cake with her true love.

"I missed you so much." Letty told her daughter between kisses. Harlow's laughter was all that Letty needed to hear. Her heart melted and her cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much.

"So, Mia, did you hear the good news?" Gisele asked.

"Yeah. Brian called me as soon as he heard." Mia replied. She sat next to Brian, who held Santana in his lap.

For the next hour or so, they recalled the story of capturing the bad guys, each interrupting the next with more exaggerated detail. Always the good listener, Mia laughed during the funny parts and gasped during the intense sections.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are home. And that we're cleared." Mia said, standing up. "So, who's hungry?"

A chorus of comments went around the room, each agreeing that they could use a nice, hot, home-cooked meal.

_**Up Next: Epilogue.**_

_**A/N #2: This wasn't edited. Sorry, guys. Just wanted to get it posted.**_


	15. Epilogue

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been literally trying to come up with the perfect ending to this story. And I still don't think that I've accomplished that, but I gave it my best. So, a year and seven months later, I can only hope you guys are even still reading this. (: It's been a pleasure._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Freedom was beautiful. Freedom to relax in the backyard or walk along the beach. Liberty to browse even do the simplest of things, like going to the bank, market, or a retail store without looking over a shoulder. There was just so much that they could do. And still even more that they needed to do. It took almost a year, but with everyone's help, they successfully reestablished DT's Auto Garage, as well as their reputations in the racing community.

No one said they'd promise to stay completely out of trouble. The races called to them. And they had to answer. But the team had been through a lot within the past few years, they'd done things that forced them to grow up. And with their newly acquired clean slates, nothing was going to stop them from living out the rest of their days in peace. Or rather, their version of it.

_**Dom & Letty**_

"Dom, get your daughter!" Letty shouted. She ran out of the bathroom with a towel designed to look like a duck when worn by a child. Dom's figure appeared at the doorway to their bedroom and he started laughing.

Harlow was running down the hall naked as the day she was born, screaming her laughter at being chased by her mother.

"Little girl, I am not playing with you. Bath time." Letty scolded gently, amusement evident in her tone. She watched as Dom scooped up his naked baby and started to meet Letty halfway.

"I've got this, Let." He headed back into the bathroom with Letty trailing behind them. "What do you think you're doing anyway?" He took the brunette's hand and helped her sit on the toilet as comfortably as her six month belly would allow. "The doctor said to stay off your feet."

"Yeah, well, this process would have been easier if Harlow wasn't so damn fast."

"Language, Mama."

"Sorry." Letty rubbed her stomach and watched while Dom got to work, scrubbing down their little monster. She had to admit, she could learn a few things from him; he made bathtime fun, complete with sound effects and distractions to keep Harlow from crying while getting her hair washed.

"You're good at that."

Dom glanced at her ove his shoulder. "Mia used to be the worst when it was bathtime. So I helped Mom with her a lot. I learned a few techniques."

"Good to know." Letty winced and pressed her hand to the side of her stomach. "I don't care what your son does once he's out of the womb, but he shoulder seriously think about taking up karate."

Dom grinned at her before turning back to his daughter. "Harlow, don't you think Mama is pretty?"

Harlow nodded once, too busy running her toy car along the tile of the shower wall.

"And you don't you think Mama should be with Daddy for ever and ever?"

Again she nodded the affirmative while she made an attempt at car noises with her mouth.

"I think Mama should marry me."

Letty smirked. He'd been on this marriage kick for the past five months, ever since they'd found out she was pregnant again. Her answer? "One day."

But today's answer had Dom's head whipping around to see how serious she was. "I think so too."

_**Han & Gisele**_

"So, yakisoba," Gisele pointed to one of the dishes in front of them and then another, "and yakitora, right?"

Han smiled and shook his head. "Yakitori."

"Yakitori," repeated Gisele. "And then this is gyoza."

"Very good." He applauded her before taking the chopsticks she offered him. "Try the yakitori, you'll like that."

"Mm, don't you think it would be better if this were authentic Japanese food?"

"What do you mean?" He asked scooping up yakisoba noodles and red ginger.

Gisele tapped her chopsticks against the table and then dug into the yakitori. "I mean, you can't get real Japanese food in the states. Everyone here is too obsessed with sushi and it's not even good here." She shrugged a shoulder. "We just always talk about Tokyo."

She officially had Han's attention. "You'd move to Tokyo with me?"

Gisele nodded. "Of course. Maybe find a nice apartment or house and just take it all in."

"Tokyo, it is."

"As long as we're back for Dom and Letty's wedding."

"Of course."

_**Brian and Mia**_

"Ah, finally." Brian said, lying down on the couch, closing his eyes. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"It wasn't that bad." Mia teased, folding one of Santana's shirts.

"Not that bad? She just threw a tantrum for thirty minutes until she cried herself to sleep.

"Yeah, well, you better be prepared because it's going to be worse with a boy."

Brian opened his eyes and looked at Mia. His beautiful, precious and very pregnant Mia. Any day now, they were a expecting a baby boy. And while they were still undecided on a name for him, Mia told him that perhaps one would come to them easier once they finally held their baby boy.

"You take that back." He laughed.

"Just because you were an stellar child, doesn't mean that's everyone's kid. I think it would be poetic justice if he were a handful." She finished folding the laundry and looked over at him, smiling.

"What are you looking at woman?" Brian teased.

"You. You're amazing you know that, right?" She shook her head in disbelief that she was still so in love with this man. "I am so proud of you."

"Ditto." He opened his arm and patted the empty sofa next to him. "There's room for one more."

Pushing off of the armchair, Mia stood with as much grace as possible. "Don't you mean two?"

Smiling his vibrant, charming smile, corners of his blue eyes crinkling. "That I did."

_**Tej and Rome**_

"Yes, lawd! Look at all this here potential!" Rome said, rubbing his paws together.

"You act like it's not like this every night." He finished counting out two hundred and fifty dollars before handing it over to one of his cashiers for the evening.

"Yes it is. And it's always fresh meat."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you keep on checking IDs before you take any of these girls home."

"But, of course." Rome grinned, his perfect white teeth shining as he looked over the balcony at his and Tej's packed nightclub.

"I think Brian is bringing a few off duty guys to bounce tonight." Tej mentioned as he joined his good friend at the balcony. They clinked their glasses together and drank from them in a toast to themselves and all that they'd accomplished.

"Sounds good. We might need some enforcers around here. It's about to get rowdy in here."

_**Leon and Annabella**_

"Is Lance finally down for the count?" Annabella inquired softly from her place on their bed.

Leon nodded. "Out like a light."

"Good."

"It's good to be home." Leon announced, pulling her closer to him until she was leaning into his side.

"I didn't think you'd miss Mayaguana."

"Believe me, baby, I didn't think I'd miss it either. But I love the seclusion. I feel like I haven't had a chance to just spend time with you and our son."

"There's been a lot going on, but I'm glad we have this again."

"Me too." Leon pressed his lips against his fiancee's lips. "Now, close those pretty eyes, because tomorrow, I'm marrying the hell out of you. Finally."

The sweet sound of Annabella's giggle washed over him like a calm wave and he held her tighter.

_**Kat**_

"I want that painting on the west wall and raise it up only about two inches higher than the contemporary piece. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yo, Kat, what am I doing with the Phoenix Installation?"

"Front and center. I want it in the middle of the gallery with nothing around it."

"Important piece?"

"Well, when you beat cancer twice in a row, it feels like your a phoenix, rising from the ashes of self-doubt and depression."

Her assistant nodded, smiling at Kat. It was clear that she was in awe of the artist in front of her. "You're really amazing, Kat."

Kat grinned. "I guess I am, huh?"

_**Fin.**_


End file.
